


Tears of a Flower

by KatrinaGranger



Series: GARDEN OF THE SHADOWS [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Children, Auror Harry Potter, F/M, Female Characters, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Healer Draco Malfoy, Lily Luna Potter - Freeform, Married Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Past Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaGranger/pseuds/KatrinaGranger
Summary: Harry Potter -famoso auror- y Ginny Weasley -ex cazadora profesional- tiene una relación de seis años, una casa y dos hijos. Su vida es "perfecta". Pero, la perfección no existe y la paz es solo una ilusión. Ginny lo sabe, sus sueños constantes con Tom Riddle lo confirman."No sabes lo que viene" Susurra ese espectro de su pasado. Su voz sigue cosquillando en sus oídos aun cuando despierta.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Gabrielle Delacour/Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Teddy Lupin/Original Character(s)
Series: GARDEN OF THE SHADOWS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991623
Kudos: 3





	1. El comienzo de una historia

Ginny, de once años, se encuentra arrodillada en el suelo. Pequeños mechones de su cabello rojizo le provocan cosquillas en el cuello, pero no ríe. Ella llora. Al alcance de su mano un diario en blanco no se moja aunque todo el piso está cubierto con agua.

—Eres débil. —Se burla aquel chico de cabellos negros y uniforme de Hogwarts.

—N-no —murmura entre lágrimas— ¡Harry vendrá! ¡Vendrá y me rescatará!

—¿Crees que el gran Harry Potter vendrá a rescatar a su princesita? —Tom levantó la barbilla de la niña con su dedo índice y acercó su cara para que pudiera ver sus ojos tan rojos como el vino— Pobre e ingenua niña ¡tu príncipe está muerto!

Tom Riddle se esfumó en la nada, mas su voz permanecía, tan fuerte y claro, como si estuviera hablando en su oído: **_Pobre e ingenua niña, no sabes lo que viene._**

El agua ya no era agua, era un líquido viscoso y rojizo que desprendía un hedor asqueroso. Ya no tenía once años, y no se encontraba sola: alrededor de una docena de cuerpos en estado de descomposición la saludaban con una sonrisa rota que lentamente caía mientras soltaban horribles gritos de dolor.

Tom Riddle aun murmura en su oído: **_No sabes lo que viene_**

Las primeras gotas de agua cayeron durante la tarde del día anterior. Mucho antes de anochecer el rugido del viento ya estremecía a los niños pequeños, y durante la madrugada el patio trasero se convirtió en un pequeño lago.

Dentro de una bonita casa, que se ubica en un pintoresco pueblo, una mujer -con la piel salpicada de pecas, largos cabellos comparables con el fuego y enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos marrones- duerme al lado de un joven de cortos cabellos azabaches y una peculiar cicatriz que adorna su frente.

La joven se remueve entre las mantas, una y otra vez. Entre sueños murmura palabras incoherentes. Su rostro se contrae en una mueca de dolor. Muerde y lastima el interior de su mejilla. Por sus mejillas rojizas corre agua salada.

Despierta.

Descalza, salta de la cama y se refugia en el baño. No se detiene a encender la luz, terminando con la cabeza casi hundida en el retrete.

Enjuaga su boca y se lava la cara. Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizan cuando el frió del ambiente choca con su piel. Se mira al espejo, gotas de agua dulce se mezclan con sus lágrimas.

—No es real, Ginny —Habla para sí misma mirando su reflejo, con las manos apoyadas en la fría loza del lavamanos— Solo es otra pesadilla.

Seca su cara antes de arrastrar los pies hacia la cama, donde Harry -su novio- duerme ajeno a cualquier problema.

—¿Porque tu si puedes dormir? —Murmura con rencor antes de deslizarse bajo las mantas.

En menos de un suspiro vuelve a los dulces brazos de Morfeo... hasta que el llanto desesperado de Albus Severus- su pequeño hijo de un año y tres meses- la trae de regreso al mundo real.

 _¡No!_ se quejo mentalmente _¡Harry encárgate de tu hijo!_

Esperó unos segundos por si despertaba, y luego golpeó su hombro con el codo, pero no tuvo caso. Él acababa de volver de una larga misión del escuadrón de aurores, que lo mantuvo fuera de casa más de una semana. De seguro no despertaría hasta mañana.

Cuando los llantos de Albus despertaron al pequeño James Sirius -su primogénito de dos años- ella casi se larga a llorar también.

Harry roncó. Ginny resistió la tentadora idea de ahogarlo con la almohada.

Se levantó a ver a sus hijos.

El reloj marcaba 5:40 A.M cuando finalmente logró calmarlos y volvió a su dulce, tibia y adorada cama, donde al fin logro descansar... hasta que su novio la despertó, por accidente, solo treinta minutos después mientras se alistaba para un largo día de trabajo entre papeleo del Ministerio.

Contando con cuarenta minutos para almorzar, el jefe del departamento de Aurores, Harry Potter, se apareció a pocos metros de una iglesia en El Valle de Godric, pueblo en que actualmente residía junto a su novia -la hermosa mujer con la que llevaba casi seis años de relación- y sus dos maravillosos hijos.

Caminó, sin prisa, saludando a sus vecinos con una mano, y sosteniendo un pequeño ramo de lirios blancosen la otra. Pasó, sin dedicarle ni una mirada de reojo, a las ruinas de lo que muchos años antes fue la casa de sus padres, y se detuvo en la única casa cuya fachada no estaba cubierta de flores.

Sonrió. Incluso desde fuera se podía escuchar el llanto de James.

—¡Valla pulmones James! —murmuró en voz baja empujando la puerta.

—¡Ginny estoy en casa! —Su novia no respondió, en su lugar el gimoteo del niño se intensifico.

—¿Ginny? —preguntó dejando las flores sobre la mesita de café en la sala, al tiempo que trataba de ubicar la procedencia de los lamentos de su hijo.

Harry entró en la cocina, donde visualizo a su primogénito, con el babero puesto y sentadito en su periquera, llorando a lágrima viva. Lo tomó entre sus brazos. Aquel gesto pareció apaciguarlo, pues su escandaloso llanto se convirtió en pequeños sollozos que estremecían su cuerpito.

—Hola James, ¿Sabes en donde esta mamá? —preguntó levantándolo para poder mirar sus ojos azules, levemente enrojecidos, que había heredado del abuelo Weasley.

Una sonrisa, llena de ternura, se dibujó en sus labios cuando el bebé arrugo la nariz y balbuceo palabras sin sentido. Juntos subieron las escaleras rumbo a la habitación de su segundo hijo, Albus, donde supuso estaría Ginny tratando de cambiar al pequeño demonio.

En segundo piso, sobre el pasillo de paredes mostaza y piso de lustrosa madera, encontró a su pequeño hijo, solo, todavía vestido con el mameluco azul con estrellas florecientes que el niño tanto adoraba. Albus le dio la bienvenida con una estruendosa risa que inundo cada rincón del silencioso pasillo.

Harry frunció el ceño, ahora molesto con la pelirroja por dejar a sus hijos sin supervisión y cerca de la escalera sin protecciones.

—¿Ginny? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez con un toque de molestia en su voz, tratando de levantar a Albus sin dejar caer a James.

—¡MA! —Babeo el mayor.

—¡A! —Trato de imitar Albus.

Empujó con el pie la puerta del cuarto del niño para poder dejarlos en el corralito y buscar a Ginny. Pero jamás esperaría encontrarla allí

...y mucho menos de esa manera.

La ventana abierta dejaba entrar la claridad de esa bella tarde sobre las jirafas de pintura que se movían por las paredes blancas, como si fueran algo más que representaciones animadas con magia. Una pegajosa canción sonaba en un viejo reproductor sobre la mesa para cambiar pañales. 

La cuna blanca de Albus, cubierta con estrellas fugases, se encontraba tirada sobre la alfombra marrón junto a las patas del pequeño sillón blanco. Junto a las patas de este ultimo Ginny Weasley, pálida, con los ojos entre abiertos y con el cabello rojizo sobre su rostro, manchaba de sangre la alfombra.


	2. Descubrimientos inesperados

Es realmente pequeña, apenas y alcanza el metro. Las tripas rugen de hambre y la planta de los pies le arde, como si hubiera caminado sobre carbón ardiendo. Ella se encuentra en pijama, a mitad de un pasillo oscuro. En sus manos sostiene un diario que, en susurros, dice cosas horribles, ¿Alguien más puede oírlo? A su alrededor niños y niñas más grandes pasan caminando, una y otra vez. Ninguno la mira de reojo siquiera.

—Morirán —Susurra el libro. —Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Quiere gritar, no obstante no encuentra su voz. No mueve ni un musculo porque, uno a uno, los estudiantes del pasillo se detienen y simultáneamente giran la cabeza en su dirección. Los observa con miedo, pues ninguno de ellos tiene rostro. Todos son iguales, como fotocopias 3D en tamaño real.

Si bien se ven idénticos hay algo en lo que se diferencian: su voz. Se da cuenta de ello, cuando en sus rostros se abre una abertura de la cual se libera un espantoso grito, similar al de una banshee. Tan horrible es que empieza a llorar al mismo tiempo que intenta retroceder para escapar. Mas no puede, tiene los pies pegados al suelo.

—Morirán —Ríe el cuaderno. —Al igual que tu.

En la habitación de paredes blancas, pobremente iluminada por la luz de unas velas, se encuentra una joven de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente, solo cubierta por una fina bata celeste que se pega a su cuerpo empapado de sudor. En el piso descansa una manta mojada, y cerca de ella una almohada. De la mano derecha cuelgan unos cables que conectan a un monitor donde se ve su pulso acelerado. Ella se mueve, inquieta, entre sueños. Tiene la piel pálida aunque finas marcas rojas se dibujan donde se arañó con sus uñas. Se estremece, ¿tendrá frío? Quizás, sin embargo arde en fiebre.

¡No puede respirar! ¿Alguien la ésta ahorcando? Asustada, abre los ojos para encontrar que no hay nadie más que ella en ese lugar. Lleva una mano a su garganta, la otra se enredo entre los cables. Lucha desesperadamente por liberarse, a la vez que trata de llevar aire a sus pulmones.

¡No puede respirar!

¡No puede respirar!

Una mujer entra ruidosamente a la habitación murmurando entre dientes. Ginny la mira pidiendo ayuda en silencio, mientras a sus ojos todo parece volverse borroso.

Shirila Stewart camina por el pasillo, alisando las arrugas de su túnica. Sentía la cabeza a punto de explotar por el incesante pitido infernal de aquel cacharro muggle, ¡Como odiaba esa monstruosidad! ¿De quién fue la brillante idea de traerlo?

—¿De quién fue la brillante idea de comprar esta cosa venida del infierno? —Refunfuño en voz baja —Del infeliz de Malfoy, seguro... ¡Ah, pero me va a escuchar ese muchachito...!

Cualquier pensamiento que haya cruzado por su cabeza, murió en el instante en que abrió la puerta para ver a la novia del mismísimo Harry Potter retorcerse como posesa. El rollo de pergaminos que sujetaba en sus manos cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera lo notó. Su mente quedó en blanco, y su cuerpo paralizado mirando a la niña que tenía espasmos y parecía ahogarse con su vomito.

—¿Por qué demonios...? ¡Merlín bendito! —La voz, extrañamente asustada, del nuevo sanador; aquel rubio oxigenado que tanto desagrado le causaba, la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

—¡Maldición, Shirila! —Gruño— ¡No te quedes ahí parada! ¡Haz algo útil!

—S-sí —logró articular recuperándose de la impresión antes de acercarse al sanador.

—¿Que sucede con Ginny? —Preguntó sin rodeos el joven mago. Todavía lleva el uniforme de Auror.

Después de que su novia fuera ingresada, Harry volvió a casa, recogió a los niños y los llevó con su buena amiga Luna -que había decidido establecerse finalmente en Inglaterra con su familia- para que los cuidara un par de horas. Al volver, encontró la habitación llena de magos en túnica blanca, que hablaban rápida y efusivamente con palabras que no había escuchado nunca. Según pudo entender, Ginny tuvo un paro respiratorio y por buena fortuna continuaba con vida.

Por el momento se encontraba en la oficina de Fiennes Gruffudd -el actual decano del hospital- junto con una bruja anciana que trataba de quitar una mancha roja de su túnica sin muchos resultados. El viejo mago- de ochenta y cinco años, piel tostada y ojos que se veían enormes tras esas gafas de culo de botella- se sirvió un trago de whisky e inmediatamente lo tomó. Harry no interpretó eso como una buena señal.

—No sabría decirlo con total certeza —Hablo lentamente con su voz rasposa, parecía estar pensando dos veces cada palabra —Teorizamos que puede tratarse de un problema con su núcleo mágico, no obstante aun debemos hacerle pruebas para confirmarlo.

Harry parpadeo, desconcertado —¿Problemas con su núcleo? —Preguntó— ¿Eso es serio?

—El núcleo mágico es como el corazón de la magia. —Dijo severamente la mujer —Es algo sumamente delicado que está ligado con la vida de todo mago o bruja desde el primer latido del corazón.

>>Sin el núcleo no habría magia. Y sin magia no hay mago, ¿Entiende joven?

—Shirila, por favor. Lo confundes —La mujer miro a Fiennes por un momento, levantó la nariz y salió por la puerta con aire indignado —Debe disculparla no ha tenido un buen día.

—No entiendo que tan grave es eso del núcleo, es decir, Ginny se encontraba bien ayer y ahora...

—Entiendo que puede ser un shock. Pero le aseguro que Ginevra se encuentra en buenas manos, ya asignamos a un experimentado sanador al caso y él hará lo posible por descubrir y tratar la enfermedad.

Harry asintió con seriedad.

—Creo que te odia —Se burló Gwyneth, bebiendo su décima tercera taza de café. —Déjame adivinar, te asignó el caso de la novia de Potter.

Draco Malfoy suspiró con cansancio antes de arrebatarle la taza y beberla.

Era una mañana cálida.

Mientras el brillo matinal del sol bañaba las calles de Londres con su luz, más de una docena de lechuzas se paseaban por los aires con cartas atadas en sus patas frente a los ojos maravillados de los niños muggles.

Algunos paseaban a sus perros tranquilamente sin levantar la mirada de sus teléfonos, otras trotaban con prisa al trabajo pues sus alarmas se habían descompuesto misteriosamente durante la noche.

Los trenes estaban repletos y calles colapsadas de autos que, cada tanto, pegaban bocinazos sin cesar a las extrañas personas vestidas con largas capas que se amontonaban tras la vidriera de una tienda cerrada, varias calles más adelante.

Durante la tarde anterior, en cada casa donde viviera un mago o una bruja, solo se había comentado de un tema: la tragedia que vivía el joven Harry Potter, el mago más famoso –vivo- en Europa. A medida que las horas transcurrían más detalles se podían saber del tema, siguiendo el chisme de boca en boca llegando al punto en que esa mañana todo reportero que apreciara su trabajo se había reunido en San Mungo para tratar de obtener una pizca, al menos, de información. Se empujaban, gritaban y gruñían entre ellos, para incomodidad de los pacientes y trabajadores del lugar.

Un par de pisos más abajo, en una habitación privada. Una mujer de largos cabellos rojizos y piel lechosa, lentamente despegaba sus pestañas. A su lado, en una butaca de piel de dragón sintético, dormía su novio arropado con una chaqueta negra de botones plateados que los aurores usaban como uniforme.

En ese momento el sanador Malfoy entró a la habitación en completo silencio, cargando una tabla con papeles escritos con minúscula letra manuscrita. El hombre miró por un segundo a la pareja, entre tanto, tomaba un estilógrafo de su bolsillo y anotaba un par de datos de los monitores muggles a los que la muchacha estaba conectada.

—Buenos días Potter —Saluda sin prestar atención al hombre que se acaba de despertar y ahora le apunta con su varita.

—¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy? —Harry tiene el ceño fruncido y ojeras bajos sus ojos, pero sus manos no tiemblan mientras apunta al rubio que no deja de escribir.

—Trabajo aquí —Comentó. Paró de escribir, cambio de hoja e hizo una rápida, pero no menos elegante, firma antes de enganchar la tabla a los pies de la cama, y, finalmente, se volteo y levantó una ceja en dirección al auror —Soy Draco Malfoy el sanador encargado del caso de la paciente Ginevra Molly Weasley y yo en tu lugar bajaría la varita.

—¿O qué?— Demandó en tono desafiante.

—O te sacaran de aquí a patadas— Interrumpió Ginny con voz rasposa —Harry, esto es un hospital, por favor no montes una escena.

—Buenos días señorita Weasley, soy el Sanador Malfoy y estaré velando por su salud por un tiempo ¿Cómo ha amanecido? —Preguntó cortésmente tomando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y alumbrando sus ojos —Por favor trata de seguir la luz con la mirada.

—Siento como si una bludger me hubiera reventado... ¿Cómo he terminado aquí? —Cuestionó con confusión —¿Qué ha pasado? .

Harry miro a Malfoy fijamente a los ojos. Pasados un par de segundos el rubio asintió, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación dejando a la pareja a solas —Estaré afuera si me necesitan.

—Estas muy serio —Comentó —¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ginn... —Titubeo Harry tomando su fría mano entre las suyas.

Notó, no por primera vez, lo pequeña que parecía en comparación a la suya. Ginny no había crecido mucho desde la escuela —No sé cómo decirte esto, pero...

—¿Es grave? —Lo interrumpió con el ceño fruncido.

Sintió como el pulso de la chica se aceleraba: —Creen, sí.

Ella suspiró.

Él guardó silencio mirando las rosadas marcas que las uñas postizas habían dejado anteriormente en su cuello y clavículas.

—¿Cómo es eso de que "creen que es grave"? ¿Qué pasó?.. ¿Albus se encuentra bien? Recuerdo que estaba por cambiarlo y luego nada... Todo está en blanco.

—Te desmayaste —Explica —James y Albus están bien, Luna y Rolf cuidan de ellos.

Ginny tosió.

—Ayer por la tarde tuviste un paro respiratorio... casi mueres.

Ella volvió a toser más fuerte.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-s-si —Logró responder entre toses.

Harry se acercó a ella pasando la mano por su espalda para tratar de calmarla, mientras escuchaba una especie de silbido que venía de sus pulmones.

—¡AYUDA! —Gritó el auror cuando Ginny vomitó un líquido rojizo en la cama sin parar de toser —¡AYUDA!

—¿Entonces, cuáles son los síntomas? —Pregunta Gwyneth al rubio que revisa sin canso libro tras libro de medimagia.

—Mareos, tos, vómitos, pesadillas, convulsiones, falta de apetito...

—¿Y creen que está relacionado con su núcleo mágico? —Pregunta agregándole azúcar al café. —¿Seguro que no está embarazada? es decir, si le quitas las convulsiones y lo de la sangre en el vomito suena a un embarazo, ¿Le hiciste la prueba? —Draco golpea su cabeza contra el libro.

—Incompatibilidad mágica —Resopla, hastiado —¿Cómo no lo pensé?

—Tal vez, porque la última vez que dormiste fue hace setenta y cinco horas —Contestó pasándole la taza llena.

Otra vez se encontraba en la oficina del decano Gruffudd, con la vieja bruja y Draco Malfoy. Este ultimo tenía enormes ojeras bajo sus ojos y la bruja de brazos cruzados miraba a todos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—El sanador Malfoy ha llegado a la conclusión de que lo que la señorita Weasley padece es una incompatibilidad mágica con el nuevo núcleo gestante.

Harry, sin entender nada, se quedo en silencio mientras el viejo mago hablaba.

—Nunca había tenido un caso como el de la señorita Weasley. El último reporte de algo parecido fue en América, hacia el año 79: una joven muggle fue víctima de un ritual de magia muy oscura, ¡Pobre niña! Tenía catorce años, fue sacada de su casa y torturada con hechizos que, aun al día de hoy, nos son totalmente desconocidos. —Sacudió la cabeza con pesar —Cuando los aurores americanos arrestaron a esos hombres, encontraron a la niña encadenada en la pared y embarazada. Su cuerpo rechazaba la magia del feto tratando de expulsar el problema. Pero, puesto que el feto era mucho más fuerte que ella, no pasó mucho para que ambos murieran... — El viejo mago clavo sus ojos café en los verdes del mago y con la mayor seriedad que le fue posible preguntó —¿Comprende usted lo que he dicho?

—Sinceramente, no.

La bruja chasqueó la lengua. Draco evitó rodar los ojos. El hombre suspiró y pasó las manos por su rostro quitándose los lentes.

—En otras palabras, el núcleo mágico de Ginevra rechaza el núcleo del feto que se está gestando en su vientre —Dijo el rubio

—¡Espere! ¡Espere!... ¿Me-Me está diciendo que Ginny... que Ginny está... está e-embarazada? —Preguntó con voz ahogada, empezando a hilar, lentamente, la información en su cabeza a medida que las palabras abandonaban su boca reseca.

Los días previos a este desastre Ginny se encontraba todo el tiempo muy cansada. Harry lo había atribuido a que tenía a dos niños muy pequeños a su cargo todo el día, ¡Eso cansaría a cualquiera! En especial a su novia, que no tenía la paciencia suficiente para lidiar con los niños, su familia y el mismo Harry a la vez.

Y ahora que otro niño venia en camino... ¡Merlín!, Ginny tendría una crisis... otra vez.

Si es que sobrevivía, claro.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Tragó pesadamente la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca, tratando de borrar ese sabor amargo que sus pensamientos dejaron.

—¿Q-Que va a pasar ahora, digo, con eso de su núcleo y todo... eso?

—Con quince semanas de embarazo el núcleo mágico del feto ya se ha desarrollado del todo,por lo que el Estatuto 132 del Código de Sanadores entra en vigencia, y en consecuencia la opción de terminar el embarazo queda totalmente descartada.

—¿Entonces?, ¿Qué alternativa nos queda?

—Solo queda esperar que la magia de la señorita Weasley sea lo bastante fuerte para mantenerla con vida hasta concluir el embarazo o...

—¿O...?

—O que el núcleo del feto no sea lo bastante fuerte, y en consecuencia sea absorbido por la magia de la madre.

—¿Si eso ocurre que pasaría con mi hijo?

—Pues... — se aclaró la garganta —hay dos posibles escenarios. En el mejor de los casos el niño naciera sin magia, por lo que sería un squib...

—En el peor de los casos el niño nacería muerto —Dijo la bruja.

—Lo lamento —murmuro el viejo mago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En Inglaterra, Gales y Escocia la interrupción voluntaria del embarazo es legal hasta las 24 semanas de gestación.


	3. El titiritero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> —¿Entonces...— Tímidamente murmuró la muchachilla sentada sobre la camilla, balanceando lentamente sus pies —...hay buenas noticias?

No se escuchaba ni un murmullo. 

La ventana se encuentra cubierta por tablas de madera. La mujer de cabellos rojizos permanecía tranquilamente sentada en el sillón mientras las arañas caminaban por su piel. Se sintió como una muñeca, congelada en una posición hasta que el jugador lo quisiera. Envuelta en una manta sucia algo lloriqueaba en su regazo.

—Ginny Weasley —Algo pronuncia su nombre con voz de ultratumba ..

—Ginny —La cosa se empezó a mover lentamente descubriendo al ser envuelto.

—¡Ginny! 

Abrió los ojos para ver a Harry —¿Te encuentras bien? Estabas gritando, ¿Quieres que busque un sanador?

—No oferta con la voz rasposa —Estoy bien.

—Ya sabemos lo que tienes Ginn ... —acaricio su mejilla ahuecada.

—Dime que pasa de una vez —Murmuró entre dientes.

—Tu cuerpo ... —se aclaró la garganta, toma su mano para darle un apretón— Tu cuerpo está luchando por expulsar al ... —suspiró con pesadez —bueno, al feto ... Te sientes mal porque él es bastante fuerte .

—¿El ... el feto? ¿Dices que es-estoy ...? —Las lagrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas como cascadas. Era como si alguien hubiera abierto la llave del agua —Merlín ... No. No. No. No ... ¡No quiero! ¡No otra vez! —Se soltó del agarre de su novio y pasó las manos por su rostro.

Harry tenía conocimiento de que su novia no era muy aficionada a los niños, y que en realidad nunca había querido hijos. Sobre todo, nunca siendo tan jóvenes. Sin embargo ambos estado felices al enterarse que James llegaría a sus vidas ... No obstante por él, Ginny debió dejar –temporalmente- su prometedora carrera de quidditch profesional ... Y solo unos meses después, descubrieron sin tantos ánimos que Albus venia en camino, y junto a él un enorme ascenso en el departamento de aurores para Harry, que lo obligaba a estar horas, ya veces días lejos de casa, dejándola sola con dos niños pequeños ...

Él bajó la cabeza, limpió rápidamente sus lagrimas y tiro de ella para sentarla antes de abrazarla.

—Lo lamento Ginny —Repetía en su oído a la vez que acariciaba su cabello como si fuera una niña —Estarás bien. Estarás bien.

En silencio, suplicaba que sus palabras sean verdad.

—¿Entonces...— Tímidamente murmuró la muchachilla sentada sobre la camilla, balanceando lentamente sus pies —...hay buenas noticias?

Draco Malfoy, el joven sanador, aclara su garganta mirando con un poco de tristeza a la brujita sentada frente a él. Sus siguientes palabras no causarían gran dolor en aquella joven a la que comenzaba a considerar una amiga, puesto que las había repetido más de una vez al mes durante los últimos dos años.

Conoció a la bruja mestiza dos años atrás. La única amiga de su esposa, Astoria. La encontró esperando en la sala de espera de San Mungo: La joven de largos cabellos rubios balanceaba levemente los pies mientras abrazaba distraídamente un dragón de peluche. Sus ojos azul azules se iluminaron al verlo avanzar apresuradamente por el pasillo. Él no la había reconocido en un primer momento –y no supo (ni le importaba) quien era- hasta varias horas después cuando Astoria, que caminaba por borde rocoso del profundo abismo de la muerte, la hizo pasar a la habitación nombrándola madrina del recién nacido Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

Desde entonces, la vio al menos tres veces a la semana en la mansión Malfoy, desprendiendo brillo y sonrisas que hacían reír a su hijo... Y también la vio llorar en cada chequeo mensual en San Mungo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Gabrielle —Apretó su hombro con cariño —Pero, como ya te he dicho anteriormente, no hay nada que pueda hacer por ti.

—¿Entonces, solo me queda aceptarlo? —Se quejo tapando su boca con sus manos —Jamás seré madre.

Gabrielle había estado tratando de quedar embarazada desde que se caso, dos años atrás, pero ni la más efectiva poción podía ayudarla. No existía magia conocida capas de curar la maldición que había caído sobre ella.

—Claro que puedes ser madre —Replico el rubio, haciendo anotaciones rápidas en su ficha médica sin mirarla— Los muggles tienen un curioso método llamado "vientre de alquiler".

—¿Vientre de alquiler? —Más que curiosa parecía horrorizada— ¿No existe otra forma?

Draco ocultó la sonrisa ladina que amenazaba con escapar —También existe otro método... Pero creo que tu esposo no lo aceptaría.

—¿Cómo? —Exigió ansiosa.

De un salto bajo de la camilla acercándose al sanador, e invadiendo su espacio personal, al quedar cara a cara. Era una imagen curiosa, pues Gabrielle solo alcanzaba hasta la nariz del rubio parada de puntillas sobre sus tacones de cinco centímetros.

—Adopción —sugirió.

—¿Adopción? —Repitió incrédula, apartándose de él.

—Sí, la adopción es el único método que en mi opinión es apropiado para tu situación...

—Ya lo sé —Agachó levemente la cabeza y caminó hacia la camilla donde se sentó una vez más. Sus uñas con manicura francesa se deslizaron por su falda negra tratando de eliminar una arruga inexistente, igual a como lo hacía Astoria cuando se encontraba nerviosa —No creas que no pensado en ello luego de dos años, Draco. Pero en Francia la familia Lefebvre… Su madre tiene demasiado poder. Ella ya me odia, imagina si le dijera… ¡Adopción! Por favor eso sería algo inconcebible para ella ¡Trataría de frenar y atrasar el proceso por años!...Hasta que Alexandre se termine cansando y busque una mujer más "apta" para concebir a su heredero... ¡Y lo más probable es que ellos tendrían éxito!

—Estas en Inglaterra ahora, —Replico— y por lo que he escuchado estarán por aquí un par de años más.

—Si... —murmuró no muy convencida. Draco levanto una ceja y Gabrielle solo sonrió débilmente antes de aclararse la garganta y seguir con el tema —En todo caso, una adopción aquí debe ser aprobada por el ministro de magia, lo cual dudo que suceda en nuestro caso... e incuso de ser así sería un proceso excesivamente largo y tedioso.

—Eso no sería necesario en caso de una adopción privada.

—¿Adopción... privada...? —La joven se mostró sorprendida por un segundo antes de que sus ojos se entrecerraran con sospecha —¿Qué planeas, Draco?

Harry fue un espectador, impotente, durante el transcurso de los días. Tortuosos e interminables días que parecían nunca acabar, pero que finalmente terminaron por convertirse en semanas.

Observó a Ginny gritar y lastimarse entre sueños.

La vio vomitar sangre.

La encerró en sus brazos repitiendo palabras de consuelo mientras ella lloraba.

Lloró y suplicó a las enfermeras cuando debieron correrlo de la habitación para reanimar el corazón de Ginny cada que este se detenía.

Manchó su ropa evitando que se ahogara en vomito.

Notó como su viejo enemigo de la escuela se desvelaba por mantener a Ginny lo más cómoda posible.

Mintió a sus amigos y ocultó el estado de la chica a su familia.

Dejó a sus hijos con su amiga Luna bajo mentiras y engaños.

Renunció a su trabajo diciendo que quería pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Todo terminó el 26 de enero de 2008, día en que Ginny dejo de sufrir.

\- _Siempre has sido una niña inútil, pero de vez en cuando hasta logras hacerme pensar lo contrario._

\- _¿Quién eres?_

\- _..._

\- _¡¿Qué quieres ?!_

\- _..._

— _¡Déjame en paz!_

_—Ya es hora._

Ginny despertó entrada la tarde con un agudo dolor en el pecho. Lloró en silencio hasta que Harry despertó. Él acarició su cabello y trató de tranquilizarla con palabras dulces sin resultado alguno. Dentro del, hinchado y redondo, vientre de la mujer algo se movía desesperadamente como un cachorro al que tratan de asfixiar en una bolsa.

Por el pasillo el sanador Malfoy caminaba rápidamente vestido con una túnica celeste, un par de guantes hasta los codos y un barbijo en su cuello. Seguido de cerca por dos mujeres con túnicas, guantes, barbijos y gorras rosas. Los tres entraron rápido y tan sorpresivamente que Harry saltó de la silla, expectante, en cuanto los vio atravesar la puerta.

—¿Qué....?

—Sal de la habitación—. Ordenó, rápido y contundente, con una expresión seria que no dejaba lugar a replicas, cubriendo su cabeza con una gorra rosa —Haremos una cesaría de emergencia.

—¿Que....?

—¡Hazlo! —Rogó Ginny desesperada desde la camilla— ¡Sácalo de mí! ¡Ya no resisto más!

—¡Gwyneth sácalo de la habitación! —Demandó Malfoy y rápidamente una de las mujeres, que tenía unos enormes ojos castaños tomo a Harry del codo, tiró de él hasta sacarlo de la habitación cerrando la puerta en su cara.

Harry solo pudo esperar, observando la puerta y escuchando de fondo los gritos desesperados de la mujer que amaba.

Después los gritos de Ginny se silenciaron y solo quedo el tick-tack del reloj del pasillo como única compañía.

La cabeza palpitaba como si sus neuronas estuvieran celebrando un concierto, sentía el cuerpo entero entumecido y su cabello parecía haber servido como nido de una bandada de pájaros. Pero nada de eso tuvo ni la más remota importancia cuando respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de aire que su cuerpo recibió gustoso. Esta vez no despertó por el agudo dolor en su vientre. No lucho por aire. Tampoco vomito su comida, ni termino llorando por el malestar. Por primera vez, en un largo, largo, tiempo se permitió sonreír sinceramente, sin importarle la enorme cicatriz que adornaba su vientre. La paz recorrió lentamente cada centímetro de su ser, cuando al pasar su dedo por la zona, tomó conciencia de que Malfoy había sacado a esa cosa de su vientre, y que al fin era libre. ¡Bendito hurón oxigenado!

Harry Potter abrió la puerta de la habitación. Las comisuras de sus delgados labios se extendieron hasta sus orejas al verla descansando pacíficamente, como hacía tiempo no la veía.

—Buenos días hermosa —Murmuró contra su mejilla, dejando un casto y dulce beso en su sien —¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

Los ojos castaños de la mujer brillaron al mirar al hombre frente a ella: —Como si una manada de hipogrifos me hubiera pasado por encima— Soltó una risilla sonriendo ampliamente.

Se movió un poco para que Harry pudiera sentarse, a su lado, en la camilla.

—Me alegro que estés bien —besó sus labios partidos. Su mano derecha se entrelazo con la de ella. La muchacha acaricio con ternura la mejilla de su novio sonriendo contra sus labios.

Se separaron lentamente cuando la puerta se abrió. La cabeza rubia del sanador paso por ella y tanto Ginny como Harry le dedicaron una sonrisa. La de joven era mucho más amplia.

—¿Se puede? —preguntó sonriendo levemente

—Por supuesto —respondió la fémina sin vacilar.

Harry sintió como su mano era estrujada con fuerza por su pareja cuando no solo Malfoy entraba en su habitación. El rubio empujaba con cuidado una incubadora de vidrio delante de él. Dentro, una criaturita tan pequeña que cabria en los brazos de Ginny con facilidad, se movía lentamente. Sus ojitos grisáceos, que con el tiempo irían cambiando, estaban abiertos, una pequeña pelusita adornaba su cabecita y su piel rosada solo estaba cubierta por un pequeño pañal.

—Pensé que tal vez quisieran verla —murmuró sin mirarlos. El hombre estaba maravillado observando a la criatura que tantos problemas, dolores de cabeza y noches sin sueño había causado —Es una niña ¿Ya han pensado que harán con ella?

—Una niña —fue lo único que Harry logro decir. Él no despegaba sus ojos verdes de la incubadora.

—¿Puedo cargarla? —Preguntó Ginny mirando sin expresión al bebé.

—Si es solo por un momento... —Draco agitó la varita y el vidrio desapareció. Con mucho cuidado levanto a la niña y la deposito en los brazos de la pelirroja.

La mujer observo fijamente a la niña entre sus brazos, sintió su calor y percibió ese olorcito a bebé que su cuerpito desprendía. Con mucho cuidado se inclino y cerró los ojos dejando un único beso en su frente, antes de devolvérsela a Draco.

—Harry —Lo llamó despacio atrayendo su atención hacia ella —No puedo.

Draco movió su varita y silenciosamente salió de la habitación llevándose la incubadora con la niña dentro.

—¿Qué...?

—No puedo tenerla —Anuncio despacio, pero clara y contundente. Tomo el rostro de su novio entre sus manos y lo acercó hasta que los lentes del hombre rozaron su nariz. —Por un momento pensé que podría, quiero decir, la viste... es tan pequeña... tan frágil...— suspiró negando con la cabeza —Pero la cuando la tuve entre mis brazos lo supe. Supe que no podría llegar a amarla jamás... Se sintió incorrecto de alguna manera, como si no debiera ni mirarla... ¿Entiendes lo que digo?

—Es nuestra hija Ginny —Protestó sin mucha convicción.

No la entendía.

Sinceramente no estaba dentro de su rango de comprensión. Pero, él anteriormente había sido egoísta al pedirle que abandonara su carrera para tener a James, y lo siguió siendo cuando la dejo sola con dos niños pequeños mientras él iba a perseguir magos oscuros que no valían la pena. Esta vez, había estado a punto de perderla más veces de las que podía -o quería- contar durante las últimas diecisiete semanas.

Ya no podía, ni quería, seguir siendo egoísta con Ginny.

Y, lamentablemente, seria de lo más insensible y morboso pedirle que criara a la criatura que la había torturado durante meses, y que casi logro acabar con su vida en más de una ocasión.

Aunque le doliera en el alma, no podían conservar a la niña... No podría hacerle eso a Ginny.

—No puedo— Gruesas lagrimas cayeron de los ojos castaños, una tras otra, mientras sus manos abandonaban el rostro de su Harry y se aferraban a las sabanas. El auror envolvió su cuerpo con sus brazos y acarició sus enmarañados cabellos rojizos que desprendían un aroma floral. —No puedo...

—Está bien. Está bien... lo entiendo —susurró contra su pelo —Ya veremos qué hacer.

Horas más tarde, luego de que Ginny se durmiera, Harry salió de la habitación y camino directo hasta una habitación al fondo del pasillo. Ignorando el cartel de "Exclusivo para empleados" entro y cerró la puerta de un portazo, sobresaltando al sanador rubio que dormía en un sillón.

—¡Pero que coñ...! Ah, eres tú. ¿Qué quieres Potter? —se refregó la cara tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima.

—Saber si tu propuesta sigue en pie.

Un block de notas calló en su cara —Vete y apaga la luz cuando salgas.

—¡Pensé que ibas a ayudarme! —Vociferó indignado.

El rubio bufó y volvió a acomodarse en el sillón —Allí está lo que necesitas saber. Ahora largo, mi turno termina en ocho horas y necesito dormir al menos diez minutos si no es mucha molestia, majestad— Lo corrió del cuarto con un último gesto con su mano.

Harry salió del cuarto dejando la luz encendida y la puerta entreabierta. Una vez fuera, respiro profundo y vio que solo había cuatro líneas escritas con la, pequeña y cursiva, letra de Draco:

_Gabrielle Lefebvre._

_15:45. Caldero Chorreante._

_Habitación 7_

_ Sin Faltes Potter. _


	4. Llenos de esperanza

La tormenta se había desatado a media mañana sobre la ciudad.

Las calles estaban empapadas, el frío te helaba la nariz, las personas caminaban rápidamente escondidos entre abrigos y paraguas. Y, entre las tantas personas que recorrían Londres, un hombre vestido con un largo abrigo negro con capucha apareció de la nada, en medio de un callejón solitario. Un chasquido y el sonido de sus botas tocando el agua fue lo único que se escuchó entre el barrullo de la gente, un pequeño gato gris bufó, escondido debajo de un apestoso contenedor de basura. El hombre caminó con la cabeza gacha, zigzagueando entre calles hasta llegar a la que buscaba: Charing Cross.

Se adentró a un pequeño bar que todos parecían ignorar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, ocultándose de la mirada de la mujer rubia y un poco regordeta que sonreía alegremente tras la barra, y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a una de las habitaciones. Finalmente, su viaje terminó cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada con el numero 7. Observó su reloj e Inhaló profundamente tomando la perilla con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha sujetaba la varita oculta en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Según la nota de Malfoy, tras esa puerta se encontraría a una mujer de nombre Gabrielle que supuestamente podría ayudarlo con su problema. No estaba seguro si entrar. En realidad, no estaba seguro de que hacia allí; pero en cuanto había comentado de la nota de Malfoy con su novia, ella había insistido en que fuera. Después de todo lo que el rubio había hecho por Ginny, ella fácilmente podría poner las manos en el fuego por él. Harry, en cambio, no estaba tan seguro. Viejas mañas del pasado que no se olvidan, supuso. Giro la perilla y empujó la puerta, conteniendo el aliento y agudizando el oído en busca de cualquier actividad sospechosa.

Había una mujer, un par de años más joven que él, sentada en la cama junto a una pequeña pila de papeles con el sello oficial del ministerio, del otro lado del cuarto, frente a la ventana que daba al callejón, un hombre alto le daba la espalda.

—¿Te ha enviado Draco? —Pregunta la muchacha de cabellos dorados que se deslizaban suavemente por sus hombros y enormes ojos azules en los cuales aparece un chispazo de débil esperanza. Se veía bastante joven y tenía un particular acento que le recordó a Fleur, la esposa de Bill, cuando recién la conoció. _¿Francesa, tal vez?_

—Tú debes de ser Gabrielle ¿Verdad? —Pregunta al tiempo en que saca su mano derecha y la estira hacia ella.

La joven baja de un salto de la cama y camina con la elegancia de una bailarina hacia Harry, sonriendo ampliamente. Ese simple gesto deja Harry atontado por un segundo. La imagen de Fleur vuelve a pasar por su mente. _¿Una veela?_ se preguntó en silencio.

—El es mi esposo Alexandre Lefebvre —señaló al hombre de la ventana, que ahora se encontraba mirándolo fijamente sin expresión alguna.

Se permitió asombrarse por un momento, Alexandre Lefebvre era una estrella de quidditch en asenso. Había visto uno de sus últimos partidos, era asombroso verlo jugar.

—Un placer —Murmuró incómodamente.

Gabrielle cerró la puerta.

—Bueno, ya que has llegado ¿por qué no terminamos con esto? —Alexandre caminó hacia la cama donde tomó un par de papeles que entregó a Harry. —Nosotros nos hicimos cargo de todo ya en el ministerio.

—Espero que no te moleste —dijo Gabrielle un poco apenada— queríamos agilizar los trámites para tener todo listo para cuando naciera.

—¿De todo? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Estamos tan emocionados! —Exclamó la mujer —Hemos esperado este momento desde que Draco me comentó de ustedes, hace ya varias semanas.

—Perdonen. Pero, creo que no los sigo ¿Que les dijo Draco exactamente?

El hombre de rizados cabellos negros compartió una mirada con la mujer a su lado. La sonrisa de Gabrielle vaciló —Draco nos comentó que tu mujer y tu habían tenido una niña y que no podían hacerse cargo de ella.

—Sí, pero...

—Nosotros somos tu solución —Lo interrumpió Alexandre con un marcado acento entregándole un estilógrafo dorado de tinta negra —solo debes firmar y podrán olvidarse de ella y de nosotros.

Harry enmudeció observando el papel entre sus manos. Escrito claramente por la delgada y curveada letra de Samantha Valy, la encargada del departamento de Servicios sociales: **Certificado de adopción**

—Solo necesitamos tu firma y la de tu mujer.

Una hora y media más tarde, Harry observó como Ginny garabateaba su nombre en los papeles de adopción. Frente a ella Samanta Valy, observaba con sus ojos de águila el papel y sostenía entre sus huesudos dedos una pequeña y curvada daga de plata.

Alexandre, parado a unos pasos de Harry sonrió, mientras su esposa daba pequeños saltos en su lugar y aplaudía suavemente.

Ginny le pasó los papeles a Samanta quien negó con la cabeza y le entrego la daga: —Con una gota bastara.

—No te arrepentirás de esto —Juró Gabrielle— la cuidaremos bien.

Ginny sonrió tomando la daga —Estoy segura de eso —Mordió su lengua cuando el filo del cuchillo cortó su piel, y un delgado camino rojo se dibujo en su mano, cayendo sobre el papel que absorbió la sangre.

—Muy bien —dijo Samanta recibiendo los papeles. Gabrielle se movió rápidamente hasta Ginny y le entregó un pañuelo azul con el que se envolvió la mano.

La mujer volvió sobre sus pasos, entregándole la daga a Harry. Él la tomó, sus manos temblaban como gelatina. Hizo un corte en la palma de su mano y dejó que su sangre empapara su nombre para desaparecer de inmediato. El auror rogó en silencio no arrepentirse de esto. Le entrego los papeles junto con la daga a la mujer de más edad en la habitación.

—Está hecho—dijo solemne la mujer— ¿Cuál es el nombre de la niña?

—Lily —Dijo Harry rápidamente.

—Nadine —habló Alexandre al mismo tiempo.

—Liliane Nadine —Repitió Gabrielle sopesando los nombres— Lirio esperanza... Sí, me gusta.

—Bien —murmuró la mujer, escribiendo —Entonces, Liliane Nadine Lefebvre... ¿Cuál era tu apellido querida?

—Delacour —Respondió Alexandre por ella, abrazándola por los hombros y dejando un beso en su cien.

—Felicidades —Les sonrió la vieja bruja —son los orgullosos padres de una linda niña, ¿Vamos a buscarla?

—¿Crees que nos arrepentiremos de esto algún día? —Preguntó Harry, cuando los Lefebvre abandonaron la habitación del hospital para llevarse a Lily.

Ginny tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos y sonrió levemente.

—Nunca he estado segura de mis decisiones —dijo con franqueza —pero, creo que esta es la única de la que jamás me arrepentiré.

Con su mano izquierda rozó la fría mejilla de su novio y se inclinó para dejar un beso fugaz en sus labios —No debes preocuparte Harry, ella cuidara bien de su hija.

Con la niña fuera de su cuerpo, para Ginny la pesadilla había terminado para siempre.

Gabrielle miró atentamente como la bebé parecía analizar su rostro con sus ojos claros. De su boca varios hilos de baba se deslizaba hasta su mandíbula donde morían en el pañuelo que ella pasaba. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, los ojos brillaban de alegría y satisfacción observando los dulces rasgos de su hija.

Cuarenta y siete centímetros de amor. 2,700 kilogramos de amor e inocencia.

Gabrielle inhaló profundamente llenado sus pulmones del olor a bebé que tanto adoraba, entretanto sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas; estuvo esperado tanto tiempo por esto y en ese momento teniendo a Lily en sus brazos sintió como cada día de espera valió la pena.

Lentamente una suave melodía bailo en su lengua.

_Si te vas_   
_también me voy  
Y si no estás   
tampoco estoy   
Y nada importa   
nada sirve   
nada vale   
nada queda   
Sin tu amor_

La niña bostezo. Gabrielle besó la frente de su hija, mientras ella lentamente se quedaba dormida.

—¿Te quedaras mucho tiempo en la puerta Alexandre? —Le preguntó a su marido en voz baja sin despegar la mirada de la niña.

—Guardo este momento en mi memoria.

Un click, se escucho sobre el tarareo de la rubia, quien levanto la vista para ver al mago parado a unos pasos del sillón donde ella descansaba, sosteniendo una polaroid en sus manos.

—...Y ahora lo guardo para siempre.

Gabrielle no pudo reprimir por mucho tiempo la sonrisa que amenazaba escapar de sus labios, y que finalmente fue libre cuando su amado se acerco y beso sus cabellos antes sentarse en el apoyabrazos y dejar su mano sobre su hombro dándole un leve masaje.

Dejó la cámara sobre la mesita donde cambiarían los pañales de Lily. Agarró la foto y la agitó, lentamente tomaba color ante sus ojos —¿No te parece asombrosa la magia de los muggles?

Ella apoyó su cabeza contra el lado izquierdo de su pecho y ambos miraron la foto.

—La primera foto de nuestra hija —Gabrielle se deleito escuchando "nuestra hija" salir de la boca de su esposo. Parpadeó rápidamente espantando las lágrimas. Le parecía tan perfecto que un momento temió por estarlo soñando.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertar a su niña y con esmero la deposito en su cuna. Se aseguro que no hubiera almonas ni peluches con los que se pudiera llegar a ahogar y dudo si cubrirla con la manta o no por la misma razón.

—¿Crees que seremos buenos padres? —Preguntó.

Él no respondió de inmediato. Pero escucho sus pasos acercarse y luego su cálido aliento rosar su oreja.

—No lo sé —susurró abrazándola por la cintura mirando al mismo lugar que ella— Pero si de algo estoy seguro es que nunca le faltara amor.

Dejo su mano sobre las suyas y entrelazo sus dedos

—Puedo apostar mi vida a eso.

El 14 de febrero nevó.

Una bella joven de cabellos castaños y rizados que se escondían bajo un gorro de lana se encontraba parada en la puerta principal de la casa en Hampsted Lane. Junto a ella un carrito negro y rojo donde un bebé rubio dormía calentito. Toco el timbre tres veces antes de que su amiga abriera.

Se veía fatal. Sus ojos azules brillaban contrastando con las ojeras oscuras bajo ellos. Su cabello rubio parecía un nido de pájaros y toda su ropa se encontraba manchada de comida. Sin embargo tenía una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja y parecía brillar.

—¡Bienvenida! —Exclama Gabrielle —Pasa, vamos, que hace frió.

Dejaron el cochecito en el salón y caminaron a la cocina donde, entre bostezos, prepararon té.

—¿Haz peleado contra un hipogrifo últimamente? —Preguntó Astoria con la voz impregnada de burla.

—¿Hipogrifos? ¡Ojalá! Esto que ves es por obra y gracia de mi hija... Amo decir eso ¡Mi hija! ¡Mi hija! —Rió con un deje de histeria en la voz— ¿Puedes creerlo?

Astoria levantó ambas cejas, porque no podía levantar solo una, y comento: —Es maravilloso, y solo para aclarar, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

—Ayer. Parece mi niña es un poco caprichosa, si ella no duerme entonces nadie lo hace.

—¡Por Morgana! ¡Debes estar exhausta!

—¿Cansada? ¿Yo? ¡No, para nada! Tengo la energía para domar a un dragón... ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy muriendo.

Astoria sonrió envolviéndola entre sus brazos, lo más que podía con su enorme vientre de embarazada, y acarició su grasoso cabello un poco. 

—Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de la maternidad. Sarcasmo a parte, una vez que le agarras el ritmo los niños crecen y lo cambian otra vez.

—Maravilloso.

—Exacto. Por cierto, necesitas una ducha —La muchacha castaña rió ante el puchero de su amiga. —¿Dónde está mi ahijada? ¿Y el afortunado padre? ¡Más le vale que no se haya ido a entrenar!

La rubia agitó la varita. El té de canela fue cérvido. —Alexandre está arriba dándole un baño a Lily y no, no irá a entrenar. Se ha tomado un pequeño descanso en lo que la temporada de quidditch empieza.

—Eres afortunada. —Suspiró tomando su taza y agregándole varias cucharadas miel— Cuando Scorpius nació, Draco solo estuvo una hora antes de volver a su trabajo.

—Lo recuerdo. Yo estaba allí, ¿Quién crees que dejo su cabello azul?

Ambas rieron. Astoria se silencio de pronto y su mirada se volvió seria preocupando a su amiga.

—¿Tori? ¿Estás bien? te veo pálida.

—Gaby... Desde anoche estoy teniendo contracciones, es normal... —murmuro cerrando los ojos con fuerza —Pero... creo que rompí fuente.

Un fuerte chasquido se escucho cuando Gabrielle dejo caer la taza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Nadine: es una variante francesa de Nadia, que significa "lleno de esperanza"  
> Lily: el lirio de flor es un símbolo de inocencia, belleza y pureza. También, es el nombre de la madre de Harry.  
> Liliane: Es una variante de Lily, de origen francés.  
> El nombre de soltera de Gabrielle es Gabrielle Delacour, es la hermanita de Fleur Delacour (la esposa de uno de los hermanos mayores de Ginny, Bill)
> 
> Según internet Harry y Gabrielle se llevan seis años, pero para motivos de la historia se llevaran 10 años. Por lo que en este momento de la historia Harry tendría unos 28 años, Ginny 27, y Gabrielle 19.  
> Alexandre Lefrebvre es un personaje totalmente inventado por mí. Nació en Francia, actualmente tiene 30 años y está casado con Gabrielle desde hace 2 años.  
> La canción se llama "Hay un lugar" de Casi Ángeles. (¿Quieres sugerirme una canción? Hazlo, por favor!)  
> La casa de Gabrielle es una casa real, y esta ubicada en Inglaterra.


	5. El tiempo vuela

2008, año bisiesto. Solo en el Reino Unido nacieron setecientos noventa y cuatro mil trescientos ochenta y tres bebés; de los cuales, trescientos ochenta y siete mil seiscientos cuarenta y seis resultaron ser niñas. De entre todas ellas, años más tarde, once recibirían una carta muy especial. A una de esas pocas elegidas ya la conoces, por poco y la ves nacer. A otra pronto la conocerás.

En el día de los enamorados, el 14 de febrero de ese año, cuando caía la tarde sobre Hampested Lane, dentro de una moderna y exclusiva casa, más específicamente en la sala de estar, se escuchaba una pegajosa canción para niños con la que el bebé Scorpius se deleitaba escuchando mientras trataba de armar una torre con legos dentro de un enorme corralito transfigurado. Cerca dormía Lily en un cochecito. Un poco más alejado, subiendo por la amplia escalera, se encuentran las habitaciones. Allí todo está en silencio, tanto que un alfiler se oiría al caer.

Un grito desesperado, rompe la calma.

En una de las habitaciones para huéspedes, Astoria Malfoy grita de dolor, suplicando incoherencias. Entre sus piernas, Gabrielle la incita a pujar, puede ver como se asoma la cabeza peluda del bebé. Su marido ha ido a San Mungo en busca de la partera, ninguna de ellas tiene fe en que llegara a tiempo.

—Respira, cielo —Tiembla Gabrielle, frunciendo su nariz dividida entre el asco y el miedo —Por favor respira.

—No... no puedo —Jadea —¡Duele! ¡Duele mucho!

—Solo un poco más, un poco más, ¡Ya casi sale, lo prometo!

Grita, alto y fuerte. Tanto que su amiga casi puede sentir su dolor. Puja y la cabeza del bebé sobre sale un poco.

—¡Veo la cabeza, Tori!.. Oh, esto es tan asqueroso ¡Puja de nuevo!

—¡Cállate! ¡No puedo!.. ¡Ay!, No puedo...

—¡Haz un último esfuerzo linda! ¡Tu bebé está por llegar!

La muchacha grita raspando su garganta y agarrando con fuerza las sábanas de la cama. Gabrielle ve, horrorizada, como la cabeza blanca y arrugada del bebé es expulsada hasta el cuello. ¡Es tan horrible! Un montón de líquido y algo de sangre mojan la cama. Astoria gimotea adolorida, su amiga no sabe qué hacer ahora, ya no esta tan dilatada como antes y aun falta más de la mitad del cuerpo, ¿debería tirar de la cabeza? ¿Y si lo lastima? ¿Y si...?

—¡NO ENTRES EN PANICO AHORA! —Grita desesperada la mujer.

—Lo siento, lo siento.

Sin estar segura y con el tiempo en contra, la muchacha mete sus dedos tratando de sacar al ser. Astoria llora, Gabrielle evita vomitar cuando con un último esfuerzo en equipo la cosita blanca y arrugada es liberada. Ella gimotea.

La madre sonríe, exhausta, lagrimas deslizándose por su rostro rojo y empapado de sudor. Luego, su cuerpo cae contra las almohadas cual peso muerto.

Afuera, el manto de estrellas cubría el cielo acompañando a la luna, adentro lámparas fluorescentes iluminan el baño. Una bañera de cerámica se encuentra a rebozar de agua sucia, donde una bella mujer observa en silencio como, una a una, las burbujas mueren. De esa manera la encontró Alexandre, que paseaba por toda la casa con su hija llorando entre sus brazos. Gabrielle giro la cabeza al escucharlos, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, aunque en sus ojos una sombra de tristeza es visible.

—Creo que esta pequeñaja extraña a mamá —Dijo sereno desde la puerta —Lily insiste en que volverá, yo le dije que mamá se ha convertido en sirena y nos ha abandonado para nadar libremente por los mares.

—Vale, —blanqueo los ojos— ya salgo.

—Nosotros nos vamos, no es una escena apta para todo público —con cuidado levanto el bracito de la bebé irritada y lo agito —¡Adiós mami!

Sacudió la cabeza cuando ellos salieron, pero no salió de la tina de inmediato, se quedo allí un minuto más, asegurándose de quitar la sangre seca de Astoria de debajo de las uñas. Pensando en el día que habían tenido, se dijo a si misma que todo estaría bien.

Los días pasan. Algunos se van volando tan rápido que ni se dieron cuenta, otros parecieron interminables. Pero, todos al final terminan convirtiéndose en semanas, y a su vez en meses, casi sin que nos demos cuenta.

—¡Es hora del baño! —Canturreó alegremente Alexandre, entrando a la habitación de su hija, donde ella y Gabrielle jugaban sobre la alfombra peluda.

—¡Siii! —dijo su esposa imitándola voz de un bebé. La niña sonrió. Ellos también sonrieron satisfechos.

Alexandre y su esposa se quedaron sorprendidos cuando, a continuación, la pequeña de diez meses se dio vuelta y comenzó a gatear rápidamente hacia el baño entre risas balbuceantes.

Ellos compartieron una mirada, entre estupefacta y orgullosa, antes de que él corriera tras su hija. Gabrielle tomó la cámara, captando la borrosa silueta de su marido agarrando un borrón.

Miró, por un segundo, con tristeza la foto desenfocada antes de encogerse de hombros y agregarla al álbum. _Su bebé crecía tan rápido._

En Junio de 2017, semanas después del onceavo cumpleaños de Scorpius, una lechuza arribo a la cocina del ático donde la familia Malfoy vivía en Londres Muggle, trayendo una carta amarrada a su patita con el sello de Hogwarts.

La mañana del primero de septiembre, la familia Malfoy acompañados por la presencia de la pequeña Lily, arribaron a la estación King Cross poco antes de las once.

La pequeña pelinegra sonreía, saltando de aquí para allá, tomada de la mano de Scorpius mientras su hermanita tenía un puchero en los labios y cada tanto preguntaba: —¿Puedo ir?

—En dos años, Cassy —Respondía su madre con una sonrisa paciente.

El niño rubio soltó la mano de Lily, minutos antes de que el reloj diera las once.

—Recuerda que: las golosinas te ayudan a hacer amigos* —Canturreó su madre.

—Ignora a tu madre, hijo.

—¡Yo también quiero ir! —Lloriqueó Cassy.

Lily salto a los brazos de su amigo besando su mejilla repetidas veces —¡Adiooooos! ¿Me escribirás? ¡No quiero que me olvides! ¿No lo harás, verdad?

Scorpius sonrió a su pequeña amiga —Nunca me podría olvidar de ti, enana —A Lily se le colorearon las mejillas y, por alguna razón, su corazón latió un poco más rápido —Prometo que les voy a escribir a ambas, cada semana. —Apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre las cabezas de las niñas y les revolvió el pelo.

—¿Por el meñique? —Lily levantó el dedo.

—Por el meñique —entrelazaron sus dedos antes de subir al tren. Draco subió tras él para acomodar su baúl.

—¡Astoria! —Exclamó una mujer a un par de metros.

—¿Daphne? ¡Oh, Daphne! —Astoria corrió hacia la mujer dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Lily y Cassy se miraron, igual de confundidas. Estaban por acercarse, cuando el caos se desató. La pequeña rubia lo escuchó primero. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Lily cuando una mujer, de la edad de su madre, comenzó a caminar de manera extraña mirando a todos los niños mientras exclamaba un nombre en voz alta: —¡Rous! ¡Rous! ¿Dónde estás, Rous? ¡Rous!

En otro lado un hombre la imitaba: —¡Ethan! ¡Ethan!

Luego, una niña gritó.

—¡Rachel! —Exclamo alguien —¡Rachel!

—¡Liam! —Llamó alguien más.

Cassy tiró de su amiga para alcanzar a su madre, cuando Lily frenó de golpe. Se dio vuelta y vio, aterrada, como los ojos azules de Lily la miraban con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo. Una mano grande y peluda le apretaba el hombro. La mano de un hombre que llevaba una larga túnica negra que dejaba ver sus brazos tatuados, y que ocultaba el rostro con una máscara de gas.

Gritó cuando el hombre y Lily desaparecieron con un fuerte ruido. El tren silbó por última vez en ese momento, ocultando su grito.

Con la sangre palpitando en sus oídos y las pupilas dilatadas, lo último que supo fue que una delgada y callosa mano cubrió su boca.

El tren salió de la estación 9 ¾ a las once. Puntual, como siempre.

Desde el tren, los niños que se asomaban para ver por última vez a sus padres, vieron de primera mano lo que a la mañana siguiente verían en el periódico. En el cielo se dibujaba un cráneo con lo que parecía ser una serpiente saliendo de su boca: La marca tenebrosa. La mayoría de ellos no le dio importancia, no conocían su significado.

Ese primero de Septiembre fue la primera vez en más de 19 años que la marca tenebrosa apareció.


	6. Perdidos

La marca tenebrosa apareció sobre la estación King Cross esa mañana, y alrededor de dieciséis niños mágicos desaparecieron sin dejar el más mínimo rastro. El ministerio de magia se encuentra plagado de magos y brujas bulliciosos que exigían respuestas. El departamento de aurores batallaba para poder cumplir con su trabajo: debían de interrogar a poco más de una centena de testigos, mientras un montón de reporteros deambulaban como buitres por ahí.

Ivonne Aldrich era una recién graduada de Hogwarts, y actualmente se encontraba en su tercer día como aprendiz de auror. Ella creía firmemente que el infierno se parecería mucho a ese primer día de septiembre.

Aunque era una novata, sin experiencia alguna, la falta personal obligó a su entrenador a ponerlos a todos a trabajar interrogando a los testigos del caso. Entre Ivonne y su compañero, Edward Lupin, manejaron con facilidad a la madre de una de las víctimas, hasta que Lucifer en cuerpo de modelo apareció: Gabrielle Lefebvre la llamaban, madre de una de las desaparecidas, madrina de otra, y un dolor de cabeza a largo plazo, llegó.

—¿Podrías ser tan amable de explicarme otra vez, cielo? — El tono dulce, que derramaban sus palabras, y esa sonrisa amable, que se marcaba en su boca, contrastaba con el ceño fruncido y esa vena que sobresale en su cuello.

Astoria Malfoy limpió su nariz. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas arrastro su silla, unos cuantos centímetros, lejos de su amiga. Ivonne levantó una ceja a la vez Teddy se estremecía por el horrible chirrido. La señora Lefebvre ni parpadeó, sus manos continuaban entrelazadas sobre la mesa.

—N-no sé, aun no entiendo que es lo que sucedió... —Bajo la cabeza y mantuvo la mirada sobre la mesa, incapaz de ver a nadie —En un momento estaban conmigo, y luego no... ¡Todo era un desastre! El tren se fue, las personas corrían gritando y yo... yo —Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sollozando.

Lupin estiro la mano para ponerla sobre el hombro de la mujer, a manera de consuelo. Pero antes de poder tocarla una risilla inquietante se oyó. Ivonne retrocedió un paso de manera inconsciente. Astoria alzo la mirada.

—¿No sabes que ocurrió? —Rió— ¿No tienes idea de lo que sucedió? —La sonrisa murió, sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta parecer la noche misma. Se paró de repente, golpeando la mesa con sus manos y apoyándose en ella para llegar más cerca de la castaña —¡¿CÓMO QUE NO SABES?! TENIAS QUE CUIDARLA UNA HORA ¡UNA MALDITA HORA! ¡¿QUE CLASE DE ESTÚPIDA IRRESPONSABLE DEJA A DOS NIÑAS SOLAS EN UNA MULTITUD?!

—S-señora, por favor, cálmese —Tartamudeo el muchacho. Su cabello pasó de castaño aun vibrante morado en segundos, alzo la varita pero esta se cayó de sus manos cuando la mujer dirigió su atención a él.

Las venas de alrededor de la cara se marcaban dándole una apariencia macabra. La madera bajo sus manos humeaba.

—¡NO ME DIGA QUE ME CALME! —Grita— ¡SECUESTRARON A MI HIJA! ¡¿CÓMO PRETENDE QUE ESTE CALMADA?¡ PODRÍA ESTAR EN CUALQUIER PARTE DE ESTE MALDITO PAÍS PASANDO QUIEN SABE QUE Y TÚ ESTAS AQUÍ PIDIÉNDOME QUE ME CALME

El chico retrocedió, temblando. Ivonne salió corriendo del cuarto.

—¡Gabrielle! —Exclama Astoria tomándola por el codo —¡No cometas una estupidez en un momento como este! ¿No ves que es un auror? Respira profundo. Uno, inhala... Dos, exhala... así bien, bien...

—Sí, sí... —respira— ya pasó...

—Suficiente —Entro un hombre con porte imponente, Ivonne venia tras él viéndose incomoda. —Teddy, Ivonne vayan a entrevistar a Hannah Longbottom. Yo me hago cargo de ellas.

—S-Sí, señor —El chico recogió su varita y salió a toda prisa de la oficina siguiendo a la morena.

—Sinceramente nunca espere verte otra vez, Harry Potter.

Desperté por un grito. O, al menos eso me pareció, porque luego no escuche nada.

Por un momento pensé que seguía dormida. Pero, no. Ahí estaba otra vez: un grito infantil, agudo, que estremecía cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cerré fuerte los ojos, esperando que solo fuera una pesadilla, ¿por qué mamá no viene a despertarme?

El niño gritó, otra vez.

Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho como las patas de un caballo a la tierra. El vello de mi cuerpo se erizaba, y ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de un detalle que pasé por alto...

¿E-esas... esas eran cadenas?

Muchas preguntas me golpearon al mismo tiempo, una tras otra, ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy encadenada? ¿Y mami? ¿Donde está mami? ¿Cassy habrá pedido ayuda?..

No podía ver más allá de mi nariz. La oscuridad nunca me pareció tan aterradora hasta ahora. Sabía que no me encontraba sola, podía escuchar una o dos respiraciones cerca, alguien sollozando con desesperación, y un ronquido.

Mi propia respiración se sentía pesada, como un motor descompuesto pidiendo a gritos ser atendido. Trate de pararme, pues estaba tirada en el suelo húmedo, cual muñeca abandonada. Un pie en el suelo, luego el otro. Y con cuidado me deslizo hacia arriba apoyándome con la pared. Cada musculo en de mi cuerpo resintió el ejercicio, y finalmente mis rodillas cedieron antes de lograrlo. Caí sobre ellas, y de alguna manera me las arregle para que mis brazos quedaran enganchados entre las cadenas, quedando dolorosamente estirados sobre mi cabeza. 

_¡Ay! Como duele_. Gemí presionando mis labios en una línea.

Las rodillas me ardían, y sin poder contenerme una lagrima cayó en picada por mi rostro, seguida de otra y luego otra, y otra. Trate de cerrar la boca, temiendo que alguien me escuchara. Pero dolía.

¿Es esto una pesadilla? Tenía miedo. Sentí como el aire frió y la humedad de la pared dejaba, lentamente, mi cuerpo helado. No era un sueño. Era real. Maldita y aterradoramente real, ¿se trataba de una broma cruel? No conocía a nadie que quisiera jugar de esta manera conmigo. Y, a demás ¿Quién sería capaz de algo así? Yo no tengo muchos amigos...

De pronto, el último recuerdo de la mañana me atacó.

Como si el mundo fuera en cámara lenta, reviví la brillante sonrisa de Scorpius antes de subir al tren seguido de tío Draco. Recordé que nos separamos de tía Tori, y como esa mano apretaba con fuerza mi hombro. También, me acorde de la mirada de Cassy; como sus ojos me miraron como quien ve a un boggart... y luego nada. Todo estaba tan oscuro como el lugar donde estaba.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó mi cabeza, como una maldita aguja de tejer incrustándose en medio de mi cerebro.

Finalmente mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad.

Entre lagrimas mire arriba, allí donde mis muñecas se encontraban juntas y una gruesa tira de metal oxidado las aprisionaba como un brazalete. A esos se le unía una cadena bastante larga que trepaba por la pared, enroscándose en piezas de metal enterrados entre los ladrillos, y luego subían por el techo siguiendo por donde mi vista no alcanzaba.

A un par de metros, llegue a ver lo que creo que es una puerta cerrada. La madera se veía frágil, quizás con un golpe o dos podría abrirla. ¿Pero cómo me quitaba las...?

—¿Lily?

_¿Cassy?_

—¿Lily, estás aquí? —Pregunto mi amiga. El pánico era notorio en su voz.

—¿Cassy? —Mi garganta raspaba, dolorosamente, con cada silaba que abandonaba mi boca — ¿Eres tú, Cassy?

—¡Calladas! —Chito una voz ronca y aguda, como la de un niño —Las van a oír.

—¿Quién? —Pregunte en un susurro.

La puerta se abre de golpe, dejando entrar tanta luz que mis ojos arden. Entrecerrándolos, logro distinguir con mucho esfuerzo a una figura grande y gorda. Sus pasos resuenan al avanzar.

—Yo las escucho, muñequitas —Su voz burlesca me revolvió el estomago. El olor a pescado podrido y humo de cigarro, también tenía que ver.

En aquel cuartucho éramos siete: A un par de metros de la puerta, justo en la esquina, un niño mucho más pequeño que yo se encontraba inconsciente, una niña de largas trenzas rubias sollozaba a mi derecha, un niño de piel morena respiraba agitado a mi izquierda, seguidamente distinguí a Cassy, con la cara empapada en lagrimas y su abrigo roto, junto a ella una niña y un niño de rasgos iguales dormían ajenos a todo.

—¡Vamos angelitos, hablen! ¿No querían ser escuchados? —Nadie dijo ni una palabra. Empecé a temblar —¡HABLEN! ¡NO TENGAN MIEDO MOCOSOS!

Su grito despertó a los niños que empezaron a llorar y gritar de desesperación. Trate de tapar mis oídos con mis antebrazos, pero me fue imposible. Solo me causaba más daño en las muñecas. Me queje en voz baja sintiendo como la sangre escurría por mi piel, ¿tanto daño me había provocado?

—¡Silencio, escorias! —Exclamó el hombre pateando a la niña de trenzas.

Me asusté. Trate de pegarme más a la pared atrayendo mis piernas hasta que rozaron mi pecho.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

—Mami. ¡Quiero a mamá!

Me uní al llanto colectivo.

Lo último que vi fue un chispazo rojo que venía directo hacia mí.

Detrás del doble espejo, oculto en la oscuridad, alguien sacudió la cabeza —¿Quién es esa niña? No está en la lista.

—Eso no importa, ya es parte—Respondió alguien más. 

—Tenemos mucho trabajo por delante.


	7. Muñeca rota

La tenue luz de la mañana alumbraba pobremente aquel triste lugar. Los rayos de sol, silenciosamente se colaban por los vidrios sucios, rotos y polvorientos de la ventana. La pared de ladrillos blancos y pintura rojiza, sin duda había tenido mejores días. Al igual que ese piso, mohoso y polvoriento, que desconocía el color de antaño.

Dentro una bañera de cerámica, escondida tras una vieja cortina azul, se encuentra una niña, con los labios ligeramente azulados, que flota sobre agua mugrienta entre los insectos muertos. Las largas pestañas se levantaron, revelando unos ojos azul verdoso que ven al techo sin enfocar nada realmente.

Una especie de suspiro aliviado se escucha de fondo.

—Eh, tú —Se escucha la tímida voz ronca de un niño.

La chiquilla en la bañera parpadea un par de veces, tratando de entender.

—Oye tú, niña, ¿estás viva?

—Sí —Murmura para si. Se siente confundida, lo último que recuerda es una luz roja golpear su pecho.

Agarra el borde de la bañera para ayudar a sentarse. Agua, oscura de un olor pútrido, chorrea por su espalda y hombros.

—¿Hola? —Escucha otra vez.

La niña voltea. Una silueta difusa se aprecia tras la cortina.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor —Ruega con voz lastimera.

—¿Quién eres?

—Evan —Responde— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¿Ayudarte? —Cuestiona confundida— ¿Cómo te ayudo, Evan?

Se levanta, y sale de la bañera. Respira profundo cuando la superficie astillada entra en contacto con su piel melosa.

—Por favor, ayúdame. —Gimotea. Un escalofrió recorre la columna de la nena.

Despacio, caminó dejando atrás la cortina. Huellas húmedas y un camino de gotitas quedan registrados en el piso con cada paso que daba. Tenía la piel arrugada, fría y el pelo maloliente.

Cuatro camastros de hierro se veían en el cuarto, dos contra la pared derecha, dos contra la izquierda. Solo unos treinta centímetros los separaban. En una de ellas, al lado de la puerta, sobre un colchón carcomido por las ratas se encontraba el tal Evan, sentado con las piernas en posición del loto y los brazos tras su espalda.

—Desátame —Pidió en un susurro. Él parecía solo un par de años mayor que Lily, sus risos castaños caían sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos, y el nacimiento de tres cortadas profundas, amarillentas e inflamadas, que llegaban a rozar su despellejado labio.

Las largas pestañas se levantaron, revelando unos ojos azul verdoso que ven al techo sin enfocar nada realmente.

Una especie de suspiro aliviado se escucha de fondo.

—Eh, tú —Se escucha la tímida voz ronca de un niño.

La chiquilla en la bañera parpadea un par de veces, tratando de entender.

—Oye tú, niña, ¿estás viva?

—Sí —Murmura para si. Se siente confundida, lo último que recuerda es una luz roja golpear su pecho.

Agarra el borde de la bañera para ayudar a sentarse. Agua, oscura de un olor pútrido, chorrea por su espalda y hombros.

—¿Hola? —Escucha otra vez.

La niña voltea. Una silueta difusa se aprecia tras la cortina.

—¿Podrías ayudarme? Por favor —Ruega con voz lastimera.

—¿Quién eres?

—Evan —Responde— ¿Puedes ayudarme?

—¿Ayudarte? —Cuestiona confundida— ¿Cómo te ayudo, Evan?

Se levanta, y sale de la bañera. Respira profundo cuando la superficie astillada entra en contacto con su piel melosa.

—Por favor, ayúdame. —Gimotea. Un escalofrió recorre la columna de la nena.

Despacio, caminó dejando atrás la cortina. Huellas húmedas y un camino de gotitas quedan registrados en el piso con cada paso que daba. Tenía la piel arrugada, fría y el pelo maloliente.

Cuatro camastros de hierro se veían en el cuarto, dos contra la pared derecha, dos contra la izquierda. Solo unos treinta centímetros los separaban. En una de ellas, al lado de la puerta, sobre un colchón carcomido por las ratas se encontraba el tal Evan, sentado con las piernas en posición del loto y los brazos tras su espalda.

—Desátame —Pidió en un susurro. Él parecía solo un par de años mayor que Lily, sus risos castaños caían sobre su rostro ocultando sus ojos, y el nacimiento de tres cortadas profundas, amarillentas e inflamadas, que llegaban a rozar su despellejado labio.

 _¿Ágatha?_ , quiere preguntar mas su cuerpo no responde.

Aquella figura se acerca, dando pasos cortos pero rápidos. Es enorme, en comparación, la niña apenas le llega al ombligo. Levanta la mano y Lily cierra los ojos como acto reflejo. Siente el roce de una tela contra su mejilla —¿Te parezco real?

Lily abre los ojos a causa de esa pregunta. Observa aquellos dos posos negros por los que, supone, aquel ser la mira.

—No. —Responde después de un momento.

—Error mi niña. —Dice con lo que parece ser un tono burlesco, atrapando la cara de la niña entre sus manos— Soy real, muy, muy real.

Un extraño humo purpura sale de su boca. Lily la empuja, tratando de alejarse, pero no es tan fuerte. El ser la mantiene sujeta por la mandíbula, levantándola hasta que los pies de la cría dejan de tocar el suelo.

La acerca a su boca obligándola a respirar aquel gas. La niña deja de luchar, sus ojos se cierran y Ágatha la suelta.

Lily cae al suelo, cual muñeca rota.

Quedan cuatro.

Tan solo pasó un día y, de los veinticinco aurores junior, quedan cuatro. El estrés pudo con ellos.

La muchacha morena, de lacios cabellos oscuros, muerde con rabia el interior de su mejilla, fingiendo una sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes. No quiere echar todo a perder por gritar aquella ofensa a su instructor. Aunque, de verdad desea hacerlo. Las palabras prácticamente bailan en su lengua, deseosas por ser escupidas.

Una parte de ella quiere gritar, tirarse al piso y hacer una pataleta, como cuando era niña. ¡No es posible que mientras todo se rebanan los sesos buscando a los niños secuestrados ella este trayendo café! ¡Café! Hay algo mucho más productivo en lo que gastar su tiempo, en vez de ser la recadera, eso es seguro. ¡Ojalá el imbécil de Zacharias Smith pensara igual!

—Al fin llegas, Aldrich —Dice el majadero de Smith, arrebatando una de las tazas de café que carga en la bandeja —Cambia esa cara, no serás una buena secretaria con esa actitud. —Sonríe pícaro guiñándole un ojo antes de alejarse.

_Idiota._

Se acerca a su amigo, de extraños cabellos azules, para darle un café, sintiendo el saborcillo a sangre en su boca.

—No le hagas caso, Ivonne—susurra Teddy, cuando se acerca con la taza —Lo van a despedir en cuanto resuelvan el caso.

—¿Enserio? ¿Te lo dijo el jefe? —Preguntó sorprendida.

Él cierra brevemente el ojo izquierdo. Ella respira aliviada y toma un sorbo de té caliente, ocultando una sonrisa.

Los dos se sientan a revisar las, cientos, de transcripciones de los interrogatorios, en busca de alguna pista.

El té todavía está caliente, el café no se ha terminado, e Ivonne lee el desgarrador relato de Thomas Cameron, cuando ambos escuchan como un cuerpo cae al piso.

Corren, con las varitas en alto, donde Zacharias Smith se encuentra tirado, retorciéndose. Se arrodillan junto a él preguntando que pasó.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Gruñe con voz nasal. Su mirada es una mezcla de asco y rabia pura, que deja a la chica helada.

La piel del hombre se pinta lentamente de un color bordo, sus labios se entre abren y de sus ojos brotan lágrimas carmesí. Teddy retrocede un paso, asqueado por el olor que emana de su boca.

Smith se arrastra hasta Ivonne, que lo observa paralizada. Se lanza sobre ella tirándola al suelo, sus grandes manos rodean su cuello con facilidad.

Por un momento, lo único que puede ver es el rostro lleno de ira de Zacharias mientras la presión en su garganta se hace mayor, sus ojos lagrimean y un sabor amargo llena su boca.

Una chispa se enciende en su pecho, justo cuando el peli azul reacciona apartando al hombre de un empujón, antes de golpearlo en el rostro con su puño.

Ivonne se queda en el suelo tosiendo y llorando, asustada.

—¿Te encuentra bien? —Teddy se acerca lentamente. Con la mano herida levanta su cabeza observando el miedo en los ojos de su vieja amiga.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —La atrae a su cuerpo, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras ella esconde la cabeza en su pecho y llora amargamente.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —Grita un auror, atraído por el llanto de Ivonne, seguido del mismísimo Harry Potter.

El joven metamorfomago, abraza con fuerza a la chica, ocultándola de la mirada mordaz de los hombres que tratan de reanimar al instructor. 


	8. Ábreme

Para cuando Cassy por fin despertó era un punto entre la tarde y la noche, desde su posición podía ver a través de la ventana como el azul del cielo era escondido tras aquellos nubarrones. Durante varios minutos se queda en silencio mirando el cielo sin verlo realmente. Sobre el mutismo aun podía oír un par de respiraciones tranquilas al igual que uno que otro ronquido. Se preguntó, por un momento, si de verdad se encontraba viva, si todo eso no era una especie de sueño extraño del que era incapaz de despertar. O si de alguna manera había muerto y había llegado al purgatorio, o al infierno en todo caso, nunca se sabe.

 **Bum. Bum. Bum.** Su corazón latía como un suave murmullo en sus oídos.

 **Bum. Bum. Bum.** Dos mil setecientos setenta latidos. Los contó, hasta que el sol termino por ocultarse, y ni una chispa ilumina la tétrica habitación. Anocheció ante sus ojos, sin embargo ella apenas y se dio cuenta.

No fue sino hasta que un gemido lastimero, seguido de unos agudos sollozos golpearon violentamente sus oídos, que la rubia volvió al mundo real. Parpadeó varias veces, sintiendo los ojos secos y la cabeza martillear como obra en construcción. A poco menos de un metro, Alice, la pequeña y escuálida niña de largas trenzas rubias, lloraba a lágrima viva rogando que la dejaran salir. Un coro de voces susurrantes trataba de callarla con palabras dulces y amenazas vacías, sin resultado alguno.

—No llores —Repitió malhumorado aquel niño por quinta vez. Cassy suspiró. La niña a su lado no cesaba de llorar, y temían que aquel hombre aterrador volviera. —¡Maldición, ya cállate!

—No estás ayudando —Dijo Cassy sintiendo una araña molesta caminar en su cuello.

—¡Oh, perdona! ¿Quieres callarla tú?

No importa cuánto lo intentaran, algunos nunca se callaban, como Alice que era incapaz de dejar de llorar mientras estuviera despierta. O Mickey que, de vez en cuando, gritaba a todo pulmón hasta que la voz le fallaba. O Lily que, cada tanto, trataba inútilmente de zafarse de las cadenas.

Pero, la verdad es que Lily lo hacía porque el silencio comenzaba a atormentarla. Mientras más ruido hubiera, más tranquila se sentía, como si con eso no sintiera como se ahogaba en la infinita oscuridad de la noche. El ruido, ya fuera un llanto desgarrador o un incesante golpeteo de cadenas, callaba la voz de su conciencia. Esa que no se cansaba de repetir el nombre del niño al que dejo solo, y atado, en ese cuartucho. Se arrepiente de dejarlo allí, de verdad que lo siente, ¿pero qué más podía hacer si era su amiga quien pedía ayuda?

En la oscuridad, y sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, una especie de humo blanco se colaba por las paredes mezclándose con el aire que respiraban.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaran, solos y encerrados, en aquella fría habitación? ¿Horas? ¿Días? Sus cerebros se sentían tan pesados, que de sus bocas no podía salir ni la más mínima palabra coherente. Se sienten cansados, tan cansados como si no durmieran en días, sin embargo pasaban la mayor parte de su tiempo durmiendo. Alguien bosteza. Los ojos de Cassy se cierran sin permiso.

Tan, tan cansados.

Las voces, el ruido, todo se apaga al mismo tiempo.

Por unos segundos no se escucha nada más allá de la respiración superficial de los críos. Después, el pisar de unos pesados zapatos levanta el polvo, acercándose cada vez más. La puerta se abre bajo el chirrido de las bisagras, y el pequeño cuarto es iluminado por la luz artificial de cuatro o cinco linternas.

Ágatha, con su túnica negra que se asemeja a los hábitos de una monja y su rostro oculto tras la máscara de gas, entra seguida de cuatro personas que, con guantes y barbijos, cargan equipo médico.

Fuera de ahí, en el pasillo cubierto de escombros, basura y grafitis mal hechos, un hombre de unos treinta años, encorvado y bastante delgado, habla a través de un walkie talkie. Su gruesa voz titubea y masculla disculpas rápidas.

—No me interesa las razones de tu incompetencia, Kellog —Responde una voz femenina con molestia —Quiero que hagas tu trabajo, que para algo te contrate ¿no?

—S-sí señora no volverá a pasar —Dice Kellog, casi sin voz por el nerviosismo que esa mujer provocaba en él.

—Eso espero, Kellog. Por tu bien, eso espero. ¿Cómo resultaron las pruebas? ¿Encontraron lo que queríamos?

—El grupo A fue complicado, pocos lograron llegar a la etapa final, pero obtuvimos resultados positivos.

—¿Y el grupo B?

—Están tomando muestras de sangre en este momento —Cierra los ojos y aparta el walkie talkie unos centímetros.

Una risa suave, carente de humor se escucha: —Son unos inútiles. INÚTILES. ¡Esas muestras debieron estar ayer! ¿Es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo? 

—Encuentran al auror Zacharias Smith muerto en el ministerio —Leyó Alexandre en voz alta ignorando como los labios de su amiga se vuelven blancos de lo apretados que los tiene —La autopsia revela que fue envenenado por una peligrosa toxina que se agrego a su café, sospechan de una secretaria despechada.

—¡Bah! ¡Tonterías! —Exclama Astoria Malfoy golpeando el plato con su tacita de café. Sus uñas tenían pequeñas marcas de esmalte rosa que se había quitado con los dientes al morderlas, llevaba el cabello castaños alborotado y deslavado, haciendo juego con las enormes ojeras que resaltaban el cansancio en sus ojos marrones, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que esa mujer durmió? — ¿Puedes creerlo? Esto es noticia hoy, ¿Qué pasa con mi hija? ¿Qué pasa con la tuya? ¡Nada! ¡Tal parece que todos se olvidaron de ellas!

—Cielo, entiendo que estés preocupada, yo también lo estoy. Pero no ganaras nada descargándote con mi marido —Expreso la rubia calmadamente desde el pasillo. Traía levitando una temblorosa bandeja con galletas dulces, dos tazas de café y la mitad de una botella de vodka. Ella se veía mucho más tranquila que su amiga, pero la sonrisilla tonta y el brillo en sus ojos aguados confesaban que, una pequeña dosis de una poción tranquilizadora y un poco del alcohol lograban milagros en ella. —Toma un poco de café, te hará tan bien como a mí.

Por un segundo la mujer se boquiabierta mirándola sin respuesta, luego desvió la vista hacia el hombre, que se ocultaba tras El Profeta —¿La has drogado? —Inquirió, con la voz cargada de una acusación venenosa que Alexandre decidió ignorar. Se estiró y le arrebato el diario de las manos —¡Contesta! ¿la has drogado?

—Lo lamento, ¿sí? —Suspiro pasando la mano por su flequillo peinándolo hacia atrás —¡Me volvía loco! ¡Se volvía loca! Estaba tan fuera de sí que no supe que más hacer, tú habrías hecho lo mismo de haberla visto. —Se defendió— Además, solo fueron una o dos gotitas en el té de menta.

—Que tenía vodka. —Gruño

—Que tenia vodka —repitió asintiendo con una media sonrisa.

Astoria respiro profundamente y lo golpeó rápidamente en la cabeza con El Profeta mientras oía la risa tonta de Gabrielle desde el sofá. El hombre se quejo y murmuró palabras malsonantes por lo bajo, que ella igual pudo escuchar. Tres campanadas silenciaron la discusión que empezaba entre los dos, era el timbre.

—No esperes que vaya yo —Dijo la mujer tomando la botella antes de tomar un trago del pico —Es tu casa, no la mía.

El francés dejo los ojos en blanco y salió del cuarto.

—Lo siento —Le dijo a su joven amiga— ¿Tan mal te encontrabas como para que tuviera que drogarte?

—Quizá —Respondió con una enorme sonrisa y una risa similar al gorgoteo de un bebé —Quizá.

—Ay, Gaby —murmuro.

Desde el marco de la puerta, viéndose con más nerviosismo que antes, Alexandre se aclaro la garganta llamando su atención. 

—Podrías acompañarme a mi despacho un momento —Pidió con voz normal, mas sus ojos se movían en dirección a Gabrielle, una y otra vez, de manera ansiosa.

La muchacha levanto una ceja, dejo la botella sobre la mesa y captando la indirecta se calzo con sus zapatos de charol, dio una última mirada a su amiga que dormitaba en el sillón, y lo siguió en silencio escaleras arriba.

Las piernas largas del hombre subían rápidamente. Cargaba entre sus manos una pequeña caja de zapatos pintada de blanco con un bonito lazo azul en la tapa. A un lado tenia escritas las palabras _Open Me_ en una redonda letra cursiva.

Astoria se detuvo, congelada, a mitad de la escalera. Sus ojos agrandados permitían ver sus pupilas contraídas y su boca semiabierta 

—Esa letra... —Murmura, su voz rompiéndose a la mitad de la oración— Yo conozco esa letra...

Alexandre se detiene en el último escalón. Con la luz de la planta superior encendida y la escalera pobremente iluminada, su aspecto daba un aire tan inquietante como la expresión atormentada con la que la miraba.

—Yo también —Dijo con amargura. 


	9. Errores del pasado

—Esto no está pasando —Murmura Astoria Malfoy en voz baja. Aunque en aquel silencioso lugar su voz se escucha como un grito histérico. —No está pasando...

Cual león encerrado se pasea por el despacho. Sus tacones golpeaba el cerámico provocando un molesto sonido que Alexandre parece no notar; él permanece inmóvil, mirando fijamente la bonita caja de pandora que adorna su escritorio.

La mujer se detuvo frente a la puerta, donde un calendario marcaba el primero de septiembre con un círculo rojo, apoyó su dedo contra el papel tapando el número. Deseaba con toda su alma haberle hecho caso a su madre por una vez en la vida, y educar a su hijo en casa, tal y como hicieron con ella. Pero no, quería demostrar que tan distinta era a su madre. Ahora pagaba las consecuencias, seguro que ella se reiría de lo lindo al saber esto, no por nada era conocida por su retorcido sentido del humor.

Sintió sus piernas temblar bajo el peso de la culpa. Los errores del pasado, esos que tenía por montón, volvían una vez más, para joderle la vida y ya no solo era ella, arrastro a su adorada hija y a su única amiga consigo. ¿Qué clase de madre era? De lo peor, ¿Qué clase de persona era? Una horrible, seguro.

_¡Oh Dios, cuando su hija se entere!_

_¡Cuando su marido se entere!_

Astoria ya los podía ver abandonando su vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no los podría culpar si lo hicieran.

—No es tu culpa —La voz ronca del hombre reventó su burbuja, ¿había hablado en voz alta? Volteó a verlo. —Es mía. —Dijo sin mirarla— Sabía que cuando nos fuéramos cruzaríamos una línea de la que no hay retorno, y aun así la crucé y te arrastre conmigo.

Sorbió su nariz, limpiando un par de lágrimas con el dorsal de la mano derecha antes de caminar lentamente, parándose junto a él. Su mano se envolvió en su codo, se escucho pequeña, como una niña dulce, al hablar —Es una culpa compartida. Tuviste razón al sacarme de ese lugar, lo vi entonces y lo veo ahora. No debes hacerte responsable de mis actos, yo me uní a ellos por mi propia voluntad.

Alexandre medio sonrió, sin mirarla pero encontrando razón en sus palabras. Astoria respira profundo, dándose ánimos, antes de levantar la tapa.

Dentro de la caja, sobre páginas viejas de un diario muggle, se encontraba una vieja y maltratada máscara de gas, un sobre de papel y una mecha de cinco centímetros de cabello rubio entrelazado con una mecha oscura.

Con la garganta seca y la sangre caliente, Alexandre, toma el sobre de dónde saca un pequeño pergamino arrugado. Tres líneas escritas con pulcra letra manuscrita, agregan una tonelada más de culpa a la mochila que llevan.

_¿Me extrañaron?_

_Disfrutad el regalo. Es todo vuestro ♥_

_Besos de ya saben quién._

Ninguno dijo nada por un segundo, luego el francés arrugo la carta y en un gesto de rabia sacó su varita e incinera el papel. Sus rasgos se habían transformado en una muesca de asco, rabia y remordimiento, Astoria lo entendía bien, tenía el mismo sentimiento. Acercó su mano temblorosa a la caja, pero se detuvo, un segundo antes de llegar a tocar la trenza con el cabello que, estaba segura, era de su hija y de su ahijada.

Una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa rota, se dibujó en su boca —Nuestra culpa.

 _Mi culpa,_ Corrigió la castaña en su mente.

Cuando apenas tenía la edad de Cassiopeia enfermó de gravedad, y mientras su núcleo mágico se apagaba su hermana compraba los útiles para su primer año en Hogwarts. A los once mientras su núcleo tenía chispazos de magia, su corazón se llenaba de envidia.

A los catorce mientras el mundo mágico temía el regreso de Voldemort, Astoria caía en las bonitas palabras de una mujer y tontamente escapaba con ella, para formar parte de un nuevo mundo.

Aquella marca tatuada en su piel, asemejando una cicatriz, era el recordatorio eterno de lo tonta que fue. Ese simple círculo blanco atravesado a la mitad por una pequeña línea igual de blanca, se encontraba un poco más arriba de su seno izquierdo, justo sobre su corazón. El símbolo de Pandemia. El símbolo de su culpa.

El ex jugador de quidditch asintió —Lo arreglaremos. —dijo con una mirada cargada de determinación y rabia, aquellos ojos azules brillando por las lágrimas que se negaba a soltar —Encontraremos el modo de traer a las niñas a casa.

—Aunque me cueste la vida —Afirmo ella con la misma determinación.

Me encontraba lejos, muy lejos de ella.

En este momento deseaba atravesar la habitación y esconder la cara en el cuello de Cassy, esta pesadilla seria menos horrible si ella pudiera tomar mi mano.

Tengo hambre. Tengo miedo. Quiero a papá y a mamá. Necesito quitarme estas cosas que lastiman mi piel. ¡Quiero ir a casa! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? Siento que han pasado días. Mis tripas rugen. A mi lado el niño que dormía ya no se mueve, ¿estará muerto? Trato de no pensar en eso, ¿pero en qué puedo pensar sin terminar llorando?

El lugar apesta a orina, o tal vez soy yo, no sé. Deje de sentir mis brazos hace varias horas, ya no tengo fuerzas para tratar de aflojar las cadenas, ¿las arañas me perdonarían si destruyo el hogar que están construyendo ahí? Los rayos de sol que se colaban por las ventanas cerradas, me tranquilizaban y me largaba a llorar cuando desaparecían, como ahora, que se ocultaban tras las nubes dejando pasar poco y nada de luz.

—¿Te da miedo la oscuridad? —Me pregunta Cassy quien, de seguro, escucha mi llanto. No respondí, trataba de no hacer ruido, y sabía que en cuanto abriera la boca mil quejidos se escucharían —Yo en tu lugar tendría más miedo a las arañas que caminan por tu brazo.

—Eso es tan tranquilizador —Dijo sarcástica una niña, mientras la que estaba a mi lado se sacudía violentamente atrayendo nuestra atención.

—¡Eh, para!

—¡Calla!

—¡Shhhu!

—¡Nos van a oír!

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y cerré mis ojos. No volvimos a hablar. La niña tampoco volvió.


	10. Aliento

El reloj de péndulo anunció la medianoche. En los oídos de Ivonne, aquello se escuchaba lejano, vacío, y tan molesto como el mosquito que revoloteaba cerca. Sopló aire caliente, de su boca húmeda, cuando este se poso tranquilamente sobre su nariz, dio un manotazo y el pequeño insecto huyó sin tener en cuenta el fuego de la chimenea donde sus pequeñas alas se achicharraron presas del brutal calor. Desparramada en la alfombra la muchacha observó tranquilamente como el insecto trataba inútil y desesperadamente de evitar su fin. Una dulce balada en ingles salía del tocadiscos del pasillo.

El pequeño gatito atigrado al que le faltaba un ojo, clavo sus garras en su vientre exigiendo atención. La morena extendió la mano rascando su cuello.

—¿También estas aburrido, Cíclope? —El animal ronroneó contra su mano antes de morderla— ¡Auch! ¿Quieres que te acaricie o no, bicho bipolar?

Cíclope bufó enseñando sus dientes. Ivonne gruño y el animalito desapareció tras el sofá de piel de dragón.

Estaba tan hastiada del encierro después de menos de un día, que no podía ni imaginar cómo pasaría el resto del tiempo de su arresto domiciliario. Camille Bodeler, la descerebrada novia de Zacharias Smith, la había acusado de envenenarlo porque, según ella, estaba celosa de la relación que los dos llevaban. Para la morena todo el asunto era tan incoherente que rayaba en lo absurdo; podía asegurar que detestaba, aborrecia y que la mera presencia de Zacharias Smith le enfermaba, pero de ahí a matarlo había un largo trecho, ¿Cómo es que alguien podía creer la sarta de incoherencias en los dichos de Camille? ¡Era tan obvio que mentía! Pero parecía que los aurores creían muy posible semejante estupidez. Ahora solo quedaba esperar a que todos se dieran cuenta del error.

Al tiempo en que la pelinegra se lamentaba de su situación en voz baja, alguien introdujo la llave en la cerradura, giró la perilla y atravesó la puerta tirando el sombrillero.

—¡Teddy ten cuidado con el sombrillero! —Exclamó la chica sin levantarse— ¡Y con la alfom...! —Un golpe sordo la interrumpió —No importa.

—Llegue —Anunció el chico sobando su rodilla machucada y levantado la maltratada caja de pizza —¡Traje comida!

—No tengo hambre.

Teddy se quito la chaqueta arrojándola sobre el sofá y detrás de este se asomó. Bajo sus ojos castaños enormes ojeras ensombrecían sus rasgos, su cabello azul lucia solo un poco más apagado, no sabría decir no se encontraba de humor o si solo no se había duchado esa mañana.

—¿Segura? Es pizza —La chica movió la cabeza de lado a lado— Tiene aceitunas negras

Se recargo en los codos, viéndose levemente interesada entrecerró los ojos —¿Con piña?

El muchacho miró al techo —La mitad fue corrompida con tu asquerosa fruta que, por cierto, no debería ir en una pizza.

—¡Es delicioso! —Se defendió parándose —Lo sabrías si la probaras.

—Paso, gracias.

—¿Día complicado? —Preguntó poniendo un par de platos sobre la isla de la cocina.

Teddy sacó del refrigerador dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Los labios del muchacho se curvaron hacia arriba, un brillo travieso paso fugazmente por sus ojos —Se podría decir, —Dijo— Casi la mitad del ministerio me dio su pésame, creen que mi novia me puso los cuernos con nuestro instructor.

Ivonne hizo un sonido de asco —¿Te parece divertido?

—No te lo tomes tan en serio, Ivonne. —destapo una de las botellas pasándosela. Sus dedos se rozaron, la piel de Teddy se sentía helada en comparación —En unos días todo se aclarara y podrás volver al entrenamiento.

—¿Cómo esperas que no me lo tome enserio? —Demandó débilmente dando un largo trago. Teddy sonrió levemente viendo como su labio inferior sobre salía un poco, parecía tan tierna. —Todos creen que salía con el idiota de Smith. ¡Smith! —Exclamó alterada— Y aparte me consideran una asesina.

El peli-azul lanzo una risa nasal, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica —Mujer, tienes que ordenar tus prioridades.

—Te aseguro que mis prioridades están bien ordenadas —Contesto cortando la grasosa masa— preferiría que pensaran que soy una asesina, a que crean que era la amante de ese energúmeno —Dejó el cuchillo y su mano subió su garganta donde aún quedaban pequeñas zonas moradas. El brillo enloquecido en los ojos de ese hombre seguramente haría una aparición estelar en sus próximas pesadillas.

El muchacho se acercó por atrás. Sus brazos rodearon suavemente el vientre de la muchacha y su barbilla descanso en su hombro. Unos labios húmedos borraron los fantasmales dedos de Zacharias. Retuvo el aliento, sus ojos se cerraron sin quererlo.

Por un minuto entero ambos parecieron quedar atrapados en un trance. La mujer sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas. Tratando de ignorar el sentimiento palpitante de su corazón, se aclaro la garganta.

Teddy se aparto, pareciendo incomodo. Sus ojos cambiantes en ningún momento dejaron de mirarla.

—yo... esto... Teddy... eh.. Quería... Quiero agradecerte.

—Solo son cinco libras, amor— Contesto acercando un pedazo, sin piña ni jamón, a su boca.

—No hablo de eso —Sonrió alcanzándole una servilleta de papel— Es un gracias por dejarme vivir aquí. Sé que te cause muchos problemas con Victorie, y que por mi culpa rompieron.

—Nosotros no...

—Escuche lo que dijo —Interrumpió— No soy sorda, tal vez un poco chismosa. Lo que trato de decir es que significa mucho para mí todo lo que estás haciendo.

Marrón contra marrón, sus ojos no se desconectaron en ningún momento. En los ojos de ella se podía ver la gratitud, el cariño y pequeños atisbos de un sentimiento extraño, tan diferente como parecido, por aquel chico.

El aprendiz de auror dejó la comida en el plato, tomó la servilleta limpiando sus manos mientras de sus labios oraciones cargadas de sentimiento se dejaban oír.

—No hables como si estuviera sacrificado todo por ti. Eres mi amiga, lo has sido desde que tenía ocho años y me perdí en el mundo muggle. Yo soy quien debe agradecerte, desde que la abuela murió me sentía bastante solo en casa, ahora es imposible sentirme solo cuando cada rincón es llenado con tu encantadora presencia.

—Teddy... —Se conmovió. Parpadeo rápidamente, tratando de alejar las lágrimas.

Se acerco y la estrecho entre sus fuertes brazos —Por favor, no actúes como si fueras la causa de todos los males del mundo. Eres una persona maravillosa y soy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida. Y lo que paso con Vicky no es tu culpa, una relación es de dos, en la nuestra éramos como cinco.

—Gracias —dijo cuando se separaron— Has logrado alegrar un poco este día tan horrible.

El ahijado de Harry Potter hizo una reverencia burlona —A eso me dedico, bella dama.

Curvo sus labios hacia arriba mientras limpiaba un par de lagrimas traicioneras —Ahora qué tal si mueves tu varita y calientas un poco la comida, lo haría yo pero tu padrino me confisco la varita.


	11. Mentiras

Creo que es de día. Tal vez me lo imagine, pero juro que puedo escuchar los pajarillos cantar a lo lejos. Un pequeño rayo de sol ilumina un pequeño espacio frente a mí, extiendo mi pierna. Es un segundo casi mágico, en el que la luz en mi piel se ve como un arcoíris.

He vuelto a dormirme, descubrí cuando los sollozos de Cassy me despertaron. El sol cambio de posición, sentía el cuerpo helado y ya no veía ningún lindo arcoíris en mi piel.

—Saldremos de aquí, Cassy —Susurre con voz grave.

—Mientes —protesto apagada— Se que mientes.

—¿Cuándo rompí una promesa? —Pregunte.

Ella se quedo callada por un momento, luego murmuro suave y dulcemente: —¿Lo prometes en serio?

Nadie nos calló, tal vez fingían no oír. O quizás también necesitaban que alguien les diera un poquito de esperanza.

—Te lo juro, Cassy. Saldremos de aquí.

Me sentí mal por mentirle, ¿pero qué tan malo podría ser una mentira si te daba esperanza?

De repente los vellos de mi cuerpo se erizaron. Detengo cualquier movimiento, por más mínimo que sea, y me encojo en posición fetal, o lo más cerca que podía con los brazos extendidos sobre mi cabeza.

El hombre malo abre bruscamente la puerta. Sus botas pisaban los charcos de orina, salpicándonos a su paso. Me quede helada cuando me di cuenta que se detuvo frente a Cassy. Él le quito las cadenas, sus brazos cayeron torpemente contra el piso cuando quedaron libres. Antes de que pudiera respirar, observe aterrada como las gordas y enormes manos del hombre enmascarado rodeaban su pequeño cuello.

Estuve a punto de gritar para que se detuviera, cuando él se aparto y dejando ver como ella tenía un collar de perro rodeando su cuello. El hombre malo tiro de la correa obligándola a ponerse de pie. Cuando sus piernas cedieron y cayó de rodillas, la arrastro hasta la salida.

—Eres un secuestrador —Dijo Ivonne esa mañana sirviéndole el desayuno, para la mala suerte del muchacho. Como tendría tanto tiempo libre de ahora en adelante había decidido jugar al máster chef. Teddy esperaba, con el corazón hecho un bollito, que pronto encontrara algo más con lo que gastar su tiempo, por la salud física y emocional de ambos.

—No que yo sepa —contesta tratando de cortar un trozo de pan de ajo más duro que una piedra

—Solo sígueme el juego —Pidió llenando su vaso de jugo de naranja —Eres un secuestrador y huiste de un lugar público con varios niños pequeños, ¿A dónde irías?

—Al campo —Respondió sin pensar, asombrándose de su respuesta.

—¿Por qué? —Inquirió garabateando algo en su libreta purpura con unicornios brillantes.

—Porque es un lugar aislado, hay kilómetros entre cada casa. Es perfecto para quien quiere privacidad, y si secuestraste a un montón de niños seguramente quieres espacio y privacidad para que no los oigan por si gritan.

—Bien pensado —Dijo con entusiasmo— los testigos aseguraron que no eran más de seis aquellas personas sospechosas, por lo que para llevarse a veinte niños ellos solos debieron de hacer más de un viaje. Dijeron que desaparecieron con ellos, por lo que no usaron un traslador, ¿entiendes lo que eso puede significar?

Teddy se paró de un salto del banquillo —¡Siguen en Inglaterra! —Rápidamente dio vuelta a la isla y la tomo de los hombros besando su frente con entusiasmo —¡Demonios, era una genio!

Ivonne rió, sin quererlo sus mofletes se calentaron, mientras Teddy corría por toda la casa tratando de buscar su uniforme.

—¿No te olvidas de algo? —Pregunto poniendo una mano en su cadera, cuando este estaba por entrar en la chimenea.

—¡Oh! Si, lo siento —Regresó sobre sus pasos y pegó sus delgados labios a su mejilla caliente con excesiva ternura.

¿La temperatura subió o solo era Ivonne?

—Me refería a esto —Agitó la varita de Teddy para mostrársela. El color subió rápidamente a las mejillas pálidas del chico y su pelo se tiño de rosa bebé, como siempre que se avergonzaba. Ella tomó sus mejillas entre sus manos y se paró de puntitas para apoyar sus labios allí rápidamente, dejando su marca rosa —Ahora sí, ya puedes irte.

Le dio un empujoncito hacia la chimenea y en cuanto fue tragado por las llamas verdes, se dejo caer en el sillón con una enorme sonrisa que sentía que ya nunca podría quitar. Se aparto el flequillo de los ojos y volvió a la mesa donde su libreta la esperaba junto al resto del desayuno.

—Si yo fuera una lunática secuestradora, ¿dónde me escondería? —se pregunta en voz alta, eso siempre ayudaba a pensar mejor —Un lugar aterrador, definitivamente. —Tomó su estilógrafo de tinta violeta y escribió "aterrador" debajo de "aislado" e "Inglaterra" subrayando dos veces Inglaterra— A la mayoría de los mortífagos se les quito casi toda su fortuna, por lo que no creo que ninguno de los que quedan vivos, o alguno de sus descendientes, tuviera el caudal para patrocinar algo tan grande y a largo plazo... ¿un lugar abandonado?

Lo anotó debajo.

—Entonces, lo que buscamos es un lugar aterrador, aislado y abandonado en Inglaterra —Levantó la cabeza mirando al techo con una sonrisa nostálgica— Ahora es cuando te agradezco por insistirme con las cosas muggles, papi.

Buscó su teléfono táctil, abrió el navegador y googleo "lugares aterradores y abandonados en Inglaterra" rogando que funcionara.

—¡Wow! —Se asombró al ver el primer resultado **Los 10 lugares más embrujados del Reino Unido** — Lamento todas las veces que me burle de esto, papi. Tenías razón, me serviría algún día.

Leyó detenidamente, intentando pensar si alguno podía ser una buena ubicación para esconderse, pero debías de ser muy tonto para esconderte en un lugar tan lleno de turistas como un castillo. Volvió atrás y abrió el segundo resultado **29 lugares más terroríficos del mundo que te pondrán la piel de gallina.**

Pasó por alto los primeros puestos y se detuvo en el séptimo **Hospital militar de Cambridge, Inglaterra.** Lo anotó en su libreta con un signo de pregunta al lado y siguió leyendo el siguiente, pero ninguno era en el país por lo que volvió atrás y abrió otro.

Al cabo de tres horas tenía nueve posibles ubicaciones que investigar más afondo: Hospital militar de Cambridge, Hospital Nocton Hall, Hospital Severalls, Manicomio Cane Hill, Hospital Hellingly en East Sussex, Mansion woodchester en Gloucestershire, Rectoría de Borley, hospital de St. Thomas en Stockport, Cuevas Hellfire. Curiosamente la mayoría eran hospitales.

—Aunque si lo piensas bien, los hospitales son tenebrosos —Murmuro estirándose, tres horas sentada sin moverse en lo más mínimo es bastante incomodo. —Cuando Teddy vuelva le preguntare que opina, después de todo dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

En un estudio de apariencia muggle, un televisor encendido muestra una grabación.

 _4 de Septiembre 4, 14:24. Sujeto 11A_ se logra leer abajo. Es del día de hoy, una o dos horas antes.

En el video se puede ver una pequeña niña rubia recostada en camilla de apariencia roñosa. No lucha, no grita, se encuentra profundamente dormida. Una mujer pasa una esponja húmeda por su piel mientras otra inyecta una sustancia azul brillante en su cuello. El cuerpo de la niña sufre espasmos, las mujeres se alejan. Las venas en su cuello se oscurecen y pronto las de su rostro también. Un dolor abrazador parece estar pasando por su cuerpo, pues las enfermeras se acercan apretando las correas que sujetan sus brazos. Su espalda se arquea, su boca se abre dejando salir un espeso líquido rojo que se desliza por su cuello. Las pestañas dejan ver esos brillantes zafiros cuya pupila se expande hasta explotar en sus cuentas.

El cuerpo cae de golpe contra la camilla.

El vídeo se detiene. La persona en la silla sonríe satisfecha, y cierra una carpeta donde el nombre _Cassiopeia N. Malfoy_ , se lee con claridad. 


	12. Una traición poco esperada

A mediados de una tarde lluviosa, el 4 de septiembre del año 2017, mientras nada parecía suceder en el mundo muggle, algo tan pequeño como una mariposa aleteo sus alas y una reacción en cadena se desató.

Frías gotas de agua chocaban y morían contra los enormes ventanales de una casa ubicada en Hampested Lane. El zumbido un mosquero sobrevolaban las sobras del almuerzo esparcidas descuidadamente en finos platos, y las dulces gotas de licor que mojaban una de las costosas alfombras de la familia. Una copa rota marcada por unos delicados labios carmín descansaba tristemente junto a un florero en vestíbulo muy cerca de las escaleras.

Arriba, el aturdidor mutismo era roto por el tono de marcado que producía el teléfono en manos de Gabrielle.

Una luz encendida proveniente del baño era lo único que alumbraba la noche anticipada. Se podía sentir el aire rancio mezclándose con el olor a cítricos que el cabello húmedo desprendía.

La joven mujer permanecía inmóvil sobre las frías colchas de la cama deshecha. En los últimos años esa habitación poco a poco había ido cambiando, y ahora solo el papel tapiz era todo lo que permanecía estático en el tiempo. Gabrielle aguanto las lágrimas mientras la llamada volvía a entrar al buzón de voz.

El fantasma de un abrazo entibió su corazón y un ardor en sus ojos se presento. Una melodía emergió de sus recuerdos.

_Un laberinto sin final_

_Donde me pierdo_

_y corro y corro sin parar_

_y no te encuentro_

_Y aunque de vos quiera escapar_

_Siempre me acuerdo_

_que existe en mi algún lugar_

_Donde te tengo._

Una lagrima tras otra se deslizo por sus rojizas mejillas mientras un amargo sabor inundaba su boca y otro llamado fue directo al buzón.

—¿Debería considerarte un estúpido? —Pregunto una mujer de larga cabellera castaña mientras que revolvía caja tras caja en ese caluroso lugar. Una incómoda sensación picoteaba las yemas de sus dedos —El guardar todas estas cosas en tu casa es una locura, ¡Imagina si alguien las encuentra!

El hombre exhalo un largo y pesado suspiro.

—Nadie, salvo yo, baja aquí. Por si no lo has notado, la caldera está rota. ¡El infierno es un paseo en invierno comparado con esto!

Mientras en algún lugar de Londres Ivonne investigaba a su manera, Astoria Malfoy y Alexandre Lefebvre revolvían cada caja bien empaquetada en el sótano de la mansión de este último. A diferencia de su amiga, que astutamente quemo hasta el más mínimo rastro de su pertenencia a Pandemia, Alexandre había guardado todo en caso de que lo necesitara en un futuro.

—¿Me puedes decir qué es lo que estamos buscando exactamente? —Cuestiona irritada, el polvo y el sudor comenzaban a irritar su tan sensible piel —¡Esto es inútil si no sé que estoy buscando!

—¡Aja! —Exclama con clara satisfacción. En un sus manos se encuentra un maltratada libreta negra con descoloridas paginas.

Astoria enmarca una perfecta ceja mientras torcía ligeramente la nariz —¿Pasamos horas buscando eso? —Resopla con desdén, pasando las manos por su jean— ¿De qué nos servirá eso?

—Esto, mi querida e insufrible amiga, es el boleto a casa de nuestras hijas —Expreso con regocijo— Anote detalladamente cada lugar que ocupábamos como refugio durante esos días, pensé que algún día podría serme útil, ¡Vaya que tenía razón!

—Eres un infeliz —Murmura parpadeando lentamente todavía incrédula ante sus palabras— Ese es tu seguro, así sabrías que nadie te podría delatar. ¡Por eso has estado tan tranquilo todos estos años!

—¿Esperabas menos de mi?

—Juro que no se si matarte o besarte en este momento —Negó con una sonrisita que crecía tanto como la abrazadora esperanza en su pecho— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Se lo damos a los aurores?

—¿Aurores? —Repitió la palabra con asco antes de dirigir su mirada al techo— Esos inútiles no encontrarían un libro en una biblioteca. No, no, querida. —La miro fijamente, atravesando su alma con esos ojos oscuros que mostraban firmeza y no aceptaban un no por respuesta. De repente se sintió como si tuviera dieciocho de nuevo y Alexandre tirara de su mano todo el camino fuera de ese hospital abandonado en Francia— Tomaremos el asunto en nuestras manos. Nadie tiene que saber cómo conseguimos esta información, por lo tanto nosotros dos iremos por nuestras niñas.

Astoria asintió con la mirada fija en la libreta. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abría y un soplo de aire fresco bajó.

Alexander tiró la libreta al piso, pateándola rápidamente a los pies de su amiga, una expresión de preocupación cubrió su cara al tiempo que los pesados pasos de la botas de Gabrielle se oían golpear los escalones de madera.

El sótano era pobremente iluminado por un mísero foco que colgaba torpemente del techo. Esto acentuaba más la fría mirada en los ojos azules de rubia. Dos trenzas descuidadas se deslizaban sin mucha gracia por sus hombros, apartando el cabello del rostro endurecido y demacrado de la joven madre. Apretaba la mandíbula y mantenía una mano apoyada en su cadera.

—¿A dónde se supone que van? —Cuestionó con aspereza.

La castaña respiro profundamente evitando el comentario mordaz que quería escupirle, ¡No tenía tiempo para una escena de celos!

—¡Gaby! —Exclamó en su lugar, con falsa alegría— ¡Pensábamos que seguías durmiendo!

—¿A.Dónde.Van? —Repitió entre dientes mirando fijamente a su esposo.

El hombre pasó las manos por sus risos oscuros, lentamente, de pronto parecía como si la edad se le hubiera subido encima. Caminó hacia la rubia y cuando a un palmo de distancia, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en la curvatura su cuello y acaricio lentamente la piel con sus pulgares. Apoyo su frente sudada contra la de ella y mirándola murmuro dos simples palabras: —Lo siento.

La mirada confundida se transformo en un segundo. La traición pareció pintarse en sus ojos, abrió la boca y balbuceo un par de palabras que poco sentido tuvieron, mientras sus ojos se dilataban y perdía el control de su cuerpo cayendo en brazos de su esposo.

Astoria quito la jeringa de su cuello, sintiendo un pesado nudo en el fondo de su estomago. Parpadeo rápidamente alejando la culpa y apretó la libreta empolvada contra su pecho.

—Perdemos tiempo —dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Dos cálidos labios se apoyaron en la piel de Gabrielle, un dulce beso con sabor amargo. Respiro su perfume, una mezcla de Vodka y limón, y pesadamente suspiro una disculpa, antes de subir con ella entre sus brazos.

—Espero que puedas perdonarnos. —Murmuró, sabiendo que era poco probable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción se llama "Hay un lugar" de la novela Casi Ángeles cantada por el amor de mi vida, Lali Esposito


	13. Preludio de un final a medias

Una luna casi perfecta coronaba el cielo estrellado esa noche de septiembre en el Reino Unido. Mientras que en una casa de campo dos jóvenes adultos discutían a gritos.

El reloj dio veinte para las doce cuando Ivonne largó la libreta a la cara de su amigo y se sentó en el sofá cerca de la chimenea, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Teddy se sentó a sus pies ojeando con expresión cansada la libreta.

—Mira —dijo ella— Se que no es una investigación súper profesional como las tuyas ni nada de eso, pero es una idea. Y eso es más de lo que tienen hasta ahora, ¿Me equivoco?

—Pretendes que alerte a todo el departamento solo porque tienes una corazonada, Ivonne.

—Teddy mírame. —El chico volteo a verla, sus ojos marrones llenos de confianza le retorció el estomago— No estoy pidiendo que vayan todos ahora a ver si es que por una casualidad divina tengo razón. Es solo una pista. Tómalo como una idea al azar y prueba suerte, ¿sí?

El muchacho de cabellos coloridos apoyo su mandíbula en las rodillas de la muchacha, entrecerrando los ojos cuando paso sus dedos por su lacio cabello.

—Bien —Dijo después de un momento— Llamare a Harry y veré que opina.

Los ojos de Ivonne se abrieron tanto como podían. Su voz salió como un chillido horrorizado— ¿A-ahora? No lo dices enserio, ¿cierto?

Teddy sonrió de lado y antes de que pudiera mover un solo musculo, se precipito hasta la chimenea, tomo un puñado de polvos y los lanzo volviendo verde el fuego.

—¡Teddy! —Chillo Ivonne.

Él la ignoro mientras metía la cabeza y gritaba: —¡Harry! ¡Harry!

El rostro infeliz de una mujer apareció en el fuego. —¿Qué pasa Teddy? ¿Qué es todo este escándalo?

—¡Ginny! ¿Dónde está Harry? Necesito hablar con él, ¡Es urgente!

La mujer frunció los labios pero asintió y desapareció durante un momento.

—¡No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto! —Reclamó la muchacha morena— ¡Puede ser tu padrino pero es mi jefe! ¡Has dicho que mi idea es tonta! ¿Por qué crees que él pensaría diferente?

Teddy volteo dispuesto a comenzar la discusión nuevamente cuando la cabeza de la mujer volvió a aparecer. El entrecejo fruncido evidenciaba aun más su obvia molestia

—Ha salido. —Dijo— Creo que deberás llamar más tarde.

—¡Ginny! —Exclama el muchacho consternado cuando las llamas vuelven a su color natural. —¿Y ahora? ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Hacemos? No podemos hacer nada, Teddy. Tu turno terminó y yo estoy en arresto domiciliario, ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Teddy se quedo en silencio analizando las opciones y los pros y contras de cada una de ellas. Mientras su amiga lo observa en silencio y negaba con la cabeza ya sabiendo lo que vendría. Finalmente miro a la chica, sonriendo con un aire misterioso —¿Confías en mi?

—Por lo general —Respondió con evasivas. Después de ser amigos por tantos años, sabía que cuando Teddy tenía esa mirada las cosas no terminaban bien. Mordió el interior de su labio —¿Qué se supone que harás?

Hizo un sonido con su lengua, aun con esa sonrisa tatuada en el rostro, y negó con la cabeza —Lo que haremos, queras decir

—No. No y no —Negó levantándose del sofá y deslizándose por el pasillo hacia su cuarto— Te repito que estoy en arresto domiciliario, por si lo olvidaste ¡No puedo salir!

Abrió su puerta marcada con un cartel de cartón que tenía su nombre escrito en letras glitter dorado, y antes de que pudiera cerrarla Teddy la frenó con su cuerpo —Por favor, Ivy. No puedo hacerlo sin mi compañera, ¿Quién me cuidara la espalda mejor que tú?

La chica se quejo y maldijo para adentro por mencionar la dichosa idea —No tengo varita, ¿Recuerdas? Tu padrino la confisco.

Teddy lamió su labio superior, un brillo en sus ojos casi la hizo sonreír.

Él desapareció por el pasillo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Estañada abrió la puerta y lo busco por el pasillo —¿Teddy?

Camino en calcetines por la alfombra hasta llegar a una habitación vacía al final del pasillo. Desde que se mudo con él, el año pasado, nunca había husmeado en las habitaciones cerradas. Sabía que la casa perteneció a la abuela de Teddy y prefería no inmiscuirse en los temas que eran tan dolorosos para su amigo.

—¿Teddy, que haces? —Preguntó al verlo buscar ansiosamente dentro de un baúl cerrado por varias cadenas que ahora se encontraban rotas en el suelo, junto a varias capas de polvo.

—Vamos... se que esta por aquí —Murmuraba entre dientes— Se que la guardaron en algún lugar... ¡Aquí!

—¿Teddy?

Sacudía una larga caja de terciopelo negro. Una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, pero sus ojos se pintaron de un tono celeste como el agua. Ivonne que sabía leer sus colores mejor de lo que se conocía a sí misma, supo que era una señal de nostalgia.

—Toma —Dijo dejando la caja cuidadosamente en la palma de su mano. —Ahora no tendrás excusa. —Retuvo el aliento cuando vio que dentro se encontraba una varita de unos trece centímetros que chispeo brevemente cuando sus dedos la rozaron— Centro de pelo de unicornio, madera de ébano, inflexible. Era de mi padre. Te la prestare, solo si me prometes que vas a cuidarla bien.

Ivonne sintió como sus ojos picaban. Entendía lo mucho que significaba esa varita para Teddy y se sintió increíblemente afortunada de que confiara tanto en ella como para prestársela.

Levanto la vista mirando a sus ojos y dijo suave pero claramente: —Te prometo que la cuidare.

—Ve a cambiarte, saldremos cuando estés lista.

—De acuerdo, pero ¿A dónde vamos?

Teddy le mostro su libreta. Ivonne blanqueo los ojos —No tienes idea, ¿verdad?

Negó con la cabeza, aun sonriendo como estúpido

—Bien, entonces lo haremos al azar. _De tin Marín, dedo pingüe..._ Parece que iremos a visitar Hellingly.

—Alístate, salimos en quince minutos.

—No quiero romper tu fantasía pero no puedo salir por la puerta, hay un hechizo en el lumbral, antes de que lo cruce habrá un montón de aurores escoltándome a una hermosa celda en Azkaban

Teddy cerró el ojo izquierdo cruzándose de brazos con una actitud que rozaba la chulería. Una sonrisa curvada se dibujo mientras decía: —No puedes salir por la puerta.

—Si— Dijo extendiendo la "I"

—¿Alguien dijo algo sobre la ventana?

Ivonne levanto una ceja incrédula y luego lanzo una carcajada burlesca —No creo que los aurores sean tan torpes como para cometer semejante estupidez.

—¿Quieres apostar? —Pregunto

—Iré a cambiarme.


	14. El fin de la oscuridad

En un concurrido bar de un hotel, un mago bebía enérgicamente el tercer trago de la noche bajo la atenta mirada de una mujer de rizados cabellos caoba. Las perlas blancas de su boca, al descubierto, parecían deslumbrar al hombre de gafas oscuras. En medio de su conversación una insistente vibración proveniente del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón, lo distrae.

—Contesta —Dice la mujer pasando un rizo tras su oreja —Es la quinta vez que te llaman, debe ser importante.

El hombre suspira molesto, dejándolo sonar —No te preocupes, es mi esposa. Se está volviendo loca.

—Yo también me volvería loca si mi esposo estuviera bebiendo en el bar de un hotel acompañado de una mujer como yo —dice acercándose hasta susurrar la última palabra en su oído.

El hombre traga saliva mientras ve como el barman guiña un ojo con picardía. El anillo en su bolsillo parece pesar media tonelada de un momento a otro cuando los labios de la mujer se deslizan muy cerca de su oreja.

—Me estaría volviendo loca —repite, su tibio aliento choca contra la piel de Harry. Su piel se vuelve de gallina. El teléfono en su mano vibra otra vez, sobresaltándolo. El vaso de whisky se derrama sobre la falda del vestido rojo.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Lo siento! No era mi intención...

La mujer sonríe, sin una pisca de enojo en su coqueta mirada —Creo que debería ir a mi habitación a cambiarme, ¿gustarías acompañarme?

El teléfono se ilumina otra vez.

—Acompáñame cuando termines tu charla, estaré esperándote —Dejó un beso marcado en su mejilla y una llave electrónica en su mano.

Harry la observa caminar hacia el vestíbulo sacudiendo la cadera y atrayendo miradas. Está a punto de seguirla cuando el teléfono, ese maldito aparato, vibra otra vez. Resopla por la nariz, deslizando su dedo índice por la pantalla antes de acercarlo a su oído.

—Ginny —Dice sin molestarse en saludar— te he pedido cientos de veces que no me llames cuando estoy trabajando, podría estar en medio de una misión y tu llamada podría costarme la vi...

—Harry Potter... —Interrumpe una voz femenina que obviamente no es la de su esposa. Se escucha débil como si estuviera lejos del teléfono y luchara por pronunciar las palabras correctamente. —Harry...

—Sí, soy yo... ¿Quién habla?

—La madre de tu hija —Harry guarda silencio. Una parte de su cerebro confundido le exige que cuelgue la llamada, mientras que otra parte se encuentra horrorizada por lo que implica — Necesito tu ayuda... Ellos... ellos saben...

—¿Qué saben? —Exige— ¿Quién eres?

—Saben donde esta Lily.

_Lily_

Harry sale rápidamente del bar sin pagar ni disculparse con la guapa mujer que lo espera en la habitación 101.

El barman sigue sonriendo mientras ve como escapa sin pagar lo que consumió en las últimas horas. Toma su teléfono y escribe un mensaje antes de seguir con su trabajo.

A Dante Kellog se le revolvió el estomago cuando una de las mujeres se le acerco. Él realmente odiaba cuando ellas se acercaban. Desde su forma de caminar hasta las voces alteradas, todo lo enfermaba. Quizá esa era la idea, no las llamaban Damas Enfermas por nada. Eran seres extraños, obedecían sin dudar ni preguntar cada palabra que salía de los labios de Ágatha.

La Dama Enferma no se quito la máscara, solo se acerco invadiendo su espacio personal clavando sus pequeños ojos vacíos en él.

—Es hora —Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y perderse entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

Dante se estremeció. Por un segundo todo lo que oyó fue el latir acelerado de su corazón y la sangre golpear contra sus orejas. Llevo la mano a su cinturón donde un revolver pequeño, una varita torcida y un walkie talkie colgaban. Agarró la varita y la llevo hasta su cuello antes de bajarla y tomar el walkie talkie.

—Iniciando procedimiento veintitrés —Anunció— Tiempo máximo catorce minutos. Ya saben cómo proceder.

Desde el segundo piso la Primera Dama Enferma, Ágatha, acelero el paso por los sucios pasillos, evitando pisar los escombros. Sabía bien cuál era su trabajo, no era la primera vez que tenían que evacuar, pero si era la primera vez que el procedimiento 23 se ponía en marcha. Trató de tranquilizarse mientras pasaba frente a tres Verdugos, que la siguieron cargando ligeras armas de fuego en sus manos y un pesado rifle de caza en la espalda.

—Saben que hacer —Dijo sin mirarlos. 

Ellos desaparecieron en el siguiente pasillo.

Caminó sola hasta la habitación donde dejaron a los últimos experimentos. La puerta tenia marcado el numero 7 con aerosol rojo y un candado que impedía que los no autorizados entraran. Se agacho hasta que una de las llaves que colgaban de un cordel en su cuello pudo llegar a la cerradura. Los siete niños se encontraban dormidos. Era bueno, pues debía ser rápida, y no contaba con mucho tiempo.

Antes de que pudiera moverse de su wolkie tolkie se pudo escuchar unas palabras que la dejaron momentáneamente congelada

—Los muggles que capturaron no eran tan muggles... Deberías mejorar la seguridad, Ágatha.

La mujer tomó el comunicador —Que descaro de tu parte, vieja amiga. Nos abandonas como si nada y luego vuelves como una simple muggle, ¿No sientes vergüenza?

—¿Vergüenza? No, ¿Por qué debería? El "muggle" que capturaste es el ahijado mismísimo Harry Potter, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tarde en localizarlo?

—Mierda —escupió Ágatha. No por lo que dijo, si no por lo que significaba. —¿Dónde estás? ¡Muestra tu cara, cobarde!

—Secuestraste a mi hija y te atreves a llamarme así...

Escuchó como los verdugos disparaban sus armas. Por el pasillo las Damas Enfermas corrían antes de desaparecer cargando a los targets más importantes. Los Esbirros debían estar encargándose de los experimentos fallidos.

—Ágatha —Dijo Kellog entrando a la habitación respirando agitado con la varita el su mano. El arma en su cinturón ya no estaba. Extendió su mano ensangrentada— Ven. Tenemos que salir.

La Dama Enferma camino hasta el pasillo y estiro su mano.

—¡ÁGATHA! —Gritó una voz familiar desde el extremo del pasillo. Volteo para ver a su vieja aprendiz vestida como antes. Se veía mayor, y más cansada.

Ágatha se quito la máscara dejando ver sus pómulos marcados en aquella piel de terciopelo —Hola Astoria —Sonrió mostrando sus dientes perfectos —¡Piensa rápido! —Lanzo su máscara a la cara de la mujer antes de tomar la mano de Dante, desapareciendo con él.

Astoria lanzó la máscara al suelo gritando de frustración antes de ser derivada por un rayo rojo, justo en su espalda.

—¡Eh! —Gritó Ivonne, quien la había derribado, en un tono sorprendido— ¿Es Astoria Malfoy?

—¡Lo averiguaremos después! —Exclama Teddy batiéndose a duelo con una Dama Enferma y esquivando disparos de un esbirro— ¡CENTRATE, IVONNE! 

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado, pero ya no tengo miedo. Tampoco hambre, aunque aún siento el frió. Cuando devolvieron a Cassy la dejaron encadenada junto a mí. Lo cual no es tan malo, si me estiro lo suficiente nuestras rodillas se rozan.

—Intenta otra vez —Pidió mi amiga.

Pie de derecho contra el suelo.

Pie izquierdo contra el suelo.

Rodillas apuntando al techo.

Envuelvo mis manos en la cadena y tiro de ella para darme algo de apoyo.

 _Es inútil_ , pienso cuando las sombras me empujan contra la pared.

¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado encerradas? Estoy cubierta de sangre, que no sé si es mía, y tampoco estoy segura de cómo termine bañada en ella. Tengo el pelo seco, lleno de tierra y apestoso, es bastante asqueroso puesto que parece más un lampazo que otra cosa. Las arañas han hecho lo que han querido conmigo, tengo tantas picaduras que no me asombraría si también me usaran de incubadora para sus huevos. Palabras y gritos sueltos, como si fueran serpientes, se deslizan de nuevo a mi cabeza, enredándome. Tal vez era la falta de comida lo que hacía que alucinara, que me confundiera, perdiera y recuperara la conciencia con rapidez. Tengo mucho sueño.

Me siento confundida y mareada, apenas puedo abrir los ojos llenos de lagañas cuando ese horrible ruido me obliga a mirar al alrededor. Una enorme sombra se mueve serpenteando por el cuarto. Alumbrando con una linterna se acerca a mí, sosteniendo en alto algo grande de apariencia pesada. Me muevo, inquieta y llena de miedo, cuando la sombra se me empezó a acercar más y más. Al llegar frente a mí, me doy cuenta de que es un Verdugo. 

_¡MAMI!,_ Es lo único que logro pensar, el miedo me abraza.

El Verdugo levanta el objeto y golpea la pared, ese lugar donde las cadenas se enganchan, tras de mí. Chillo, retorciéndome como un cerdo, y entonces algo extraño pasa. No me golpea, ni a la pared tras de mí. Golpea un vidrio que esta donde se supone hay una pared, este se parte en mil pedazos cayendo cual lluvia sobre nosotras y el niño que no se mueve.

Mis brazos y los de Cassy caen a delante. Los grilletes siguen rodeando mis muñecas, y las cadenas caen pesadamente alrededor. El Verdugo entra al cuartucho tras el vidrio y toma todo lo que puede cargar antes de salir corriendo dejando la puerta abierta.

En un intento desesperado por quitar los grilletes los golpeo contra el suelo. Una y otra vez. Finalmente, el oxido es mi aliado y se rompen lo suficiente para que pueda sacarlos con mis dientes.

Escupo en el suelo, mientras escucho como los otros niños me suplican ayuda. Me arrastro como puedo hasta Cassy y como nos fue posible corrimos sin mirar atrás.

Salimos por un pasillo oscuro, esquivamos duelos, personas y escombros. Bajamos escaleras y empujamos una pesada puerta. Solo sé que debo correr y no detenerme por nada, no me importaba nada más.

El cielo iluminándose por el alba, me da esperanzas. Una sensación burbujeante nace dentro de mí.

—Dame tu mano —murmuro con la voz ronca.

—No me sueltes —Pidió Cassy, uniendo su mano con la mía.

—Nunca.

Escuchamos varios gritos. Cassy trato de mirar a tras, por instinto supongo, porque no podía ver mucho con los ojos como los tenia. Pero no le di oportunidad, eche a correr tirándola conmigo para que siguiera mi paso. Siento la adrenalina burbujear en mis venas.

Corro, tan rápido como me es posible. No tengo idea de a dónde voy, pero ¿Quién necesita una dirección cuando el viento helado te golpea en la cara, cuando sientes la libertad en el aire y tu pecho arde con el fuego abrazador de la esperanza?

No sé donde estoy. No sé a dónde voy. Pero, sé que no volveré atrás.

Mis piernas duelen mientras mis pulmones arden, de mi boca solo salen jadeos acompañados por horribles toses que se convierten en arcadas. Me detengo solo por eso, suelto la mano de Cassy y escucho como su cuerpo choca contra la tierra.

Mis piernas seden y chocan contra el pasto. Mis pies están cubiertos de tierra, barro y sangre. Una brisa fría sacude mis cabellos, mi risa se la lleva el viento mezclándose con los cantos de las aves.

Dejo caer mi espalda contra la hierba amarillenta. Ya no puedo volver a levantarme. Un pequeño rayo de sol logra colarse entre los árboles para calentar mi mejilla. Exhalo un suspiro, satisfecha. 

—Cumpliste tu promesa —Murmura Cassy sin aliento.

No la mire —Te lo dije— Respondí, sabiendo que solo fue suerte.

Estábamos solas a pocos metros de una vía de tren abandonada. El viento soplaba, los pájaros cantaban y en el cielo el sol de la mañana parece sonreírnos.

Respire profundo. Mis ojos se cierran, las comisuras de mis labios se elevan, el latido de mi corazón desacelera al tiempo que mi mente se nubla y mis sentidos se apagan.

 _Soy libre_ , pensé por última vez antes de dormirme.

Algo parecido al maullido de un gato se escucha a la distancia.

_¿Qué importa?_


	15. Epilogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi desastroso intento de cerrar una historia dejando mil cabos sueltos.  
> Gracias por leer.

Cassy siente el agudo piquete de mil y un agujas dentro de su piel. Un caliente ardor, como fuego líquido se abre paso por sus venas. Aire frió pasa por su nariz, una ventisca helada que choca contra su cuerpo. Puede escucharlo, puede sentir como las ramas de los arboles se sacuden a su alrededor, como el aire aviva las llamas.

Su espalda se arquea y un grito agudo, tan horrible que espantaría vampiros, se deja oír en cuanto separa sus labios.

—CASSY —Lily grita su nombre. Se escucha aterrada, como nunca antes la había oído.

Un cuerpo choca contra el suyo. Unos brazos delgados rodean su cuello, un olor rancio llena sus pulmones. Gotas saladas chocan contra su piel. Un llanto lastimero seguido de susurros desesperados apaga el incendio.

—Duele —Lloriquea desesperada— Duele mucho.

—No llores, Cassy. Las flores no lloran.

—Duele... Duele...

—Te prometo que va a pasar —Lily acaricia su cabello— Yo también lo sentí, no dura mucho...

Cassy se acurruca en los brazos de Lily. Ella acaricia el cabello de su amiga y murmura palabras en su oído mientras observa los arboles arder en llamas a su alrededor.

Su magia inicio el fuego. Se encuentran de pie las llamas. Tres cuerpos arden a pocos pasos, uno ya no es más que huesos negros.

Escucha a alguien gritar su nombre a lo lejos, y entre el naranja y el humo ve la mirada de su padre. Los ojos azules de la niña se llenan de lágrimas mientras se aferra a Cassy como si fuera un salvavidas en medio del agua. 

**Author's Note:**

> En el lenguaje de las flores los lirios blancos reflejan la felicidad de la pareja, y muestra sentimientos agradables y cálidos.
> 
> [Previamente publicado en mi cuenta de wattpad]


End file.
